A new classmate
by Kiarachu
Summary: You recall the moment in the movie when Megamind (as Bernard) confess at Roxanne that no one wanted him at school? And that she said "It was a shame that they weren't in the same school"? Well, in this AU I will explore the possibilities that Roxanne would have been in Megamind's school. What would happen? Now crossover with Lilo and Stitch and Rise of the Guardians
1. Chapter 1

The prison's warden was seated at his desk, with a thoughtful expression.

He was watching intently the kid seated on the chair in front of him.

The kid in question wasn't a normal youngster: he was blue, he had a big head, emerald green eyes, and an intelligence out of the ordinary.

The aforementioned kid was seated with his head lowered, with a sad expression and a little sense of guilt, watching a ball made of glassy material full of water, with a fish that resembled a piranha.

"So, Blue, what happened today at school?" the warden asked after a while, with a fatherly tone of voice.

The alien kid sighed, and he watched him with kicked puppy's eyes. "It wasn't my fault! I...oh...anyway...it's useless," he said with sad and resigned voice.

The grey haired man arched his eyebrows and said, always with that fatherly tone of voice, "Why is useless? I only want to know your point of view of the matter. That's all. I'm not accusing you of anything. But if you don't want to tell me, it's ok," he finished smiling warmly.

The little one watched him with a mixture of suspicion and hope, and then he watched the fish with a questioning glance.

"Sir, tell him what happened, please. You know that I suffer a lot seeing you like that," the fish said at his little ward.

The alien sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Minion, I will tell him, thanks. And don't worry, you know that it does take little to make me happy," he finished, winking at his guardian.

The warden was one of the few that knew that the alien fish was capable of talking.

Usually Minion was quiet, to not attract attention and be separated from the kid.

He was sent with the child to protect him, and if some scientist would separate them, the fish couldn't fulfill his task, and Blue would be VERY sad to be separated from Minion.

Blue watched resolutely the warden, and began to explain, "Like I've said, it wasn't my fault, I...mh...wanted only to make this thing, like Metro Boy, to be accepted by the others. You remember that the other day I've told you about that he had gave those _popped-corn _at the other kids, using his laser vision, right?"

"I only wanted to do something similar, using my intellect to build a device that replied that effect. Only that, obviously, I've miscalculated the binkey's power, and I set all on fire! It was an incident! I swear!" he finished with a note of panic in his voice, with the fear to end in the isolation cell, like it happened other times in the past.

The warden nodded, and partially he imagined something similar.

"Metro Boy, uh? Then little Wayne Scott want seriously to be a hero. Mmmh...now, do you want to explain me this story to be accepted? We talked about that the other day, but you tried to avoid the matter. Now, however, to understand the situation, I need to know."

The little alien watched Minion, searching for help, and the fish nodded, moving his fins, like to said to say the truth.

the ichthyoid knew about the potential of his ward, and his insecurity, which was considerably increased going at school.

And all that situation was the fault of that kid who wanted to be a hero, and he saw in little Blue the perfect escape goat to begin to do his "heroic" acts.

Blue sighed, and watched the man, who was like a father for him.

"Well...so...ok. When I went to _shool _the first day, all of them watched me badly, even Wayne. I didn't understood why, after all it was a _shool _for gifted kids, right? And plus, Wayne is an alien, like me. We came from the same quadrant!"

"In any case, all of them were avoiding me, and I've heard them murmuring something about my strange look and the fact that they didn't understand what I was saying or doing. Then I saw Metro Boy win over them with that trick, and I thought that maybe I would be accepted too, if I would have done such a thing."

"But I was wrong, all of them freaked out, and I was put in quiet time in the corner, by Wayne, without reason. The teacher and the other are always by his side, it is like they are all dazed by his good words and actions. In any cases, for me it would be impossible to be accepted by my classmates, if they would continue to adore Metro Boy," he finished angrily and broken voice, almost on verge of tears.

Minion frowned, thinking about that alien bully, and the others, including the teacher.

It wasn't fair that his friend suffer for their fault, or rather: it was Wayne Scott's fault.

If it wasn't for him, his ward would have ended in the Scott's house, instead of prison.

The warden was thinking, incredibly, the same things Minion thought, and said, "I understand. I had imagined something like that, Blue. And I don't blame you: like you've said, it was an incident. The only one to blame is, if anything, the Scott's child. I'll beg you to not divulge this, but I think that a real hero don't behave like that toward different people."

"You are really special, only the other don't see that. But I can, so I'll ask you: tomorrow you feel to return to school, even if you know that the other ones will not treat you well. If tomorrow you wouldn't go to school, they all would think that you are weak, and that they won. And you don't want that they thought something like that, right, Blue?" he asked him, knowing that the boy never retreat from a challenge.

Minion smiled, understanding his strategies, and he supported him. "He's right, Sir! You must return to school, tomorrow, and try again. Who knows, maybe one day you would break their thick headedness," he said smiling and winking, to lift the spirit of the little alien.

For the first time in all the day, Blue smiled, and his emerald eyes sparkled.

"You were right! Then tomorrow I'll return to _shool_! And one day I would win over them!" he said enthusiastically.

The warden and fish smiled, happy to have succeeded in their intent, and then the prison's curator led the young alien in his cell.

There, Blue, began to do other projects with the crayons on some paper sheet, and write annotations that he hanged at some red strings tied at the ceiling.

He called it the "idea cloud", and the warden liked it very much.

The child continued to do projects and homework too, and then he went to bed, holding tight the ball with Minion inside, when the guard declared "lights out", thinking about the next day. Hoping that all would went well.


	2. Chapter 2

The warden went to wake up Blue an hour earlier than the usual, holding a box under his arm.

He thought about the youngster discourse about the binkey the night before, and he recalled something that noticed when the alien infant landed in the prison's yard.

"Hey, Blue, wake up! Wake up, son, I must show you something," the warden said at the small alien.

Blue stretched and moaned, "Mmnmh...two minutes more, daddy," hugging tightly Minion's ball.

The gray haired man chuckled in an affectionate manner, hearing how the young alien had called him.

"Hehe...wake up, sleepyhead. I have a surprise for you. Hm...something technological," he said, knowing that would wake up the "sleeping beauty".

The alien opened instantly his eyes, hearing the word "technological", springing up, almost dropping Minion, but catching him in time with the nimble fingers.

"Oh, sorry, friend! Technological? Where? What? What time is it?" he said frantically, in a whirl of questions, and blushing for how he had called the warden.

The prison's curator smiled, pleased that his trick worked.

Then he placed the closed box on the floor, and the blue kid watched it puzzled, arching an eyebrow.

"Open it, it's a...gift," the gray haired man said to him.

Blue opened it, and his eyes widened from the surprise: inside the box was his space pod, the same one whom he arrived on Earth.

He touched it with the long, blue fingers, almost caressing it, and then he watched seriously the man who was almost a father for him.

"It's my spaceship. I thought that you had thrown it away, dismantled it or even gave it at some scientists. Why you want to give it again to me?" the little genius asked, with a serious tone of voice, which went over his own age.

The warden nodded. "We have hid it here for the same reason why we kept you locked here. And I want to give it back to you, because an idea popped into my mind, when you talked about the binkey, yesterday afternoon."

The little alien wanted other answers.

"And what is this reason? Maybe it is because no one want to adopt a freak like me? And what popped into your mind?" he asked, firstly with a sad tone, then curious.

Gordon Hudson had a broken heart, hearing that kid of five - almost six - years, making such questions.

"It's not true that no one want to adopt you, Blue. I had adopted you, or better, I'm your legal guardian, until you reach eighteen years, and I chose to keep you here, to protect you from unprincipled persons that they would take advantage by the fact that you aren't from Earth."

"I know that it's difficult to understand, but I've made it for your own good. I've thought that was better keep you locked in prison, rather than risking seeing you on some post-mortem table or in some scientific magazine."

"I've made papers, and special papers, in such manner that you are under my protection, and you are an American citizen, living in Michigan. Do you understand what I'm explaining at you?" the warden asked at Blue.

The young genius had understood all what the man said to him, and nodded slowly, lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, I understand what you explained to me, but I still don't understand why you want to give me my pod. What you have recalled yesterday?" he asked with his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Oh, right! Yesterday you explained that you wasn't capable to calculate the binkey's power to build that little robot for Minion with the pop-corn making ray, and I recalled this. Look," he finished, taking out the small spaceship from the box, and showing a depression behind the seat, that was just like the binkey.

Blue and Minion gaped at that sight.

"Wow...I...didn't knew it! My parents never said anything...but maybe they thought that I would discover that later on," the little alien pondered loudly.

The warden made a strange expression, deluded but curious.

"Oh...then the binkey wasn't used to power up the pod. I wonder what is its purpose, then. We had still time, did you want to see what happen if you put the binkey in that hollow?" he asked, knowing that they had half an hour, before the alien kid prepared himself for school.

Blue weighted the situation, and then nodded.

"Yes, but it's better going into your office, away from prying eyes and ears," he said, having a foreboding, and knowing that some inmates were mistrusting.

Gordon nodded, replaced the spaceship in the box, and they exited all three from the cell, closing it.

They arrived in his office, and the warden was circumspect, and locked the door.

Then he took out the pod, placing it on the table, and the kid took the binkey out from a pocket of the orange jumpsuit, placing it into the slot.

The spaceship lit up suddenly, scanning the area with a blue light, and some strange noises came out from it. Then a female voice spoke, "Language setting: English. There is the presence of an unauthorized person, commence the message anyway? Affirmative say yes, negative, say no."

Blue blinked, surprised, and after a while he said "Yes", and a holographic projection went out from the upper part of the pod.

The kid and fish gasped in surprise, because the projection represented the young alien's parents, embraced together.

Then his mother spoke first: "If you are watching this, it means that we are no longer here, and we have sent you, and Meen-yawn on Earth. We chose to save you, Eiyuu, instead of us, because we love you," she finished with a sweet, and sad smile.

Then spoke his father "This pod is like an encyclopedia about you and our race, as well Meen-yawn race. Your binkie is an almost infinite source of power, to renew that power, you must lick it from time to time. The information in the pod also changes, because they are DNA-age triggered. To hear the information, push the various buttons in the pod. I hope that the great knowledge will be with you," he finished with a proud expression.

The projection faded slowly and the message ended, Blue and Minion - or better Eiyuu and Meen-yawn - were shocked, happy and full of questions.

Eiyuu had a film of tears that covered his eyes, and Minion tried to comfort him, pushing the ball nearer his tummy.

The child looked down, and smiled lightly, blinking, while the warden gave him a tissue.

Now they knew their real names, even if the young alien had always pronounced in the right manner the one of his aquatic friend.

The warden was happy to know the real name of his protégée, and he swear to himself that he wouldn't tell anyone, unless it was a trusty person.

"Eiyuu...you have something to say? You worry me behaving like that, and staying silent," he said, thinking about the sadness and shock of the kid, and the fact that he was staring, with a fixed glance, without saying a word.

"Eh...ah...no...I'm only surprised...I never expected something like that. Promise me that you will not reveal our names to strangers, except at trusty people?" he asked seriously at Gordon, which nodded.

"But of course, Eiyuu, you can trust me. I was thinking about that right now. If you want, I can keep the spaceship here, and when you want to consult the encyclopedia, you can tell me and you can come here and listen to it comfortably," suggested the warden.

Eiyuu knitted his eyebrows, thinking about that solution, then he had an idea.

"Where was placed before? For me it will be better put it again there, and I can watch the encyclopedia there, always asking you," he said seriously.

Gordon scratched his chin, thinking.

"Yes, indeed, it could be done. Come always to me to ask, so I can accompany you in the basement. It was conserved in a security room down there."

The small alien nodded, and the warden took him in the refectory for the breakfast, and then in his cell, to wash and change clothes, to go to school, while he replaced the pod in its place.

Then the gray haired man took him at the prison's entrance, where there was the bus that would took him to school.

The young alien had a little more hope and happiness, after the discourse of his guardian, and for the discovery of his name too.

He hoped that the rest of the day passed as much as well, or at last free from troubles.


	3. Chapter 3

Once arrived in the small classroom, Eiyuu placed himself in his usual solitary place, on a chair near a desk, placing on the table the vitreous ball with Minion.

He was so concentrated on his thoughts, for the thing that had happened that morning, that he didn't noticed the teacher's entering the classroom, and with her there was a new classmate.

"Very well, class! From today we have a new girl: Roxanne Ritchi. Greet her all!" she announced in a joyous tone.

The young blue alien rose his eyes, to watch the new girl, and remained breathless.

Roxanne had a nice proportioned body, for a kid: not too slim, but neither too fatty.

She stood up, smiling, a self-confident smile, with her marvelous blue eyes sparkling.

She had the arms on her back, assuming a straight and proud posture.

The face was round, framed by short hair, which highlighted her features, and the beautiful eyes.

Eiyuu noticed that she had even the freckles, and he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

He greeted her on automatic, with all the other kids, watching her and feeling like in Heaven.

Even Minion noticed how much she was cute, but being a fish he wasn't so struck like his ward.

When he turned to talk with Eiyuu about the new arrival, he gaped at him seeing the enraptured expression on the boy's features.

"Hem...Sir? You hear me? Minion calling Sir! Oh, it's useless!" he said in a desperate manner, rolling toward his arm, which was on the table, and supported the head of the small alien.

He managed to hit him, and Eiyuu rouse up, blinking and frowning at his aquatic friend.

"Meen-yawn! You didn't saw that I was...absorbed in my lucubration?" he said in an irritated tone.

The ichthyoid rolled his eyes, exasperated, thinking about his infinite patience as a guardian of that kid.

"You mean that you was enchanted, watching the new girl. I must admit that she is really cute, though," he affirmed, seeing that his little ward was going to be angry for his first statement.

Right on cue, he switched from almost angry to mollified in a pinch, thanks to the psychological maneuver of the ichthyoid.

"Ah...you're right...she's an angel. But I haven't the minimum possibility to talk to her, less than ever being her friend. Look! She is there, already talking with Metro Doof! She will become one of his fans!" he finished with a desperate tone, saddening the fish alien.

Little Roxanne, was indeed talking with Wayne, but Eiyuu would be amazed to hear their conversation, and probably his spirit would have lifted.

"Hey, Roxie, can I call you Roxie? You are really cute, I'm Metro Boy, nice to meet you!" little Wayne said at the new classmate, floating in the air, with a heroic pose, winking at her and stretching his hand to shake her own.

She frowned both for the nickname and for Wayne's attitude. She had almost Eiyuu's age, and she had already a clear opinion how to do friends.

"So you're Wayne Scott, uh? I've heard of you. Did you want to use your powers to help the city? And no, I would prefer that you call me Roxanne," she said firstly with curiosity, then with a little irritation.

The girl liked to search information on curious things, and she had read on the local paper about the "child prodigy", son of Lord and Lady Scott.

The superpowered alien, however, thought that she was one of his fans, and he was so taken thinking about himself and how to answer her questions, that he didn't hear her request to not use that nickname.

"Yes, exactly, Roxie! In the future I would protect the city and its citizen from type like that kid," he finished pointing with pride the little blue alien.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at the nickname, and watched Eiyuu, smiling and remaining surprised, because she hadn't read anything about that blue kid.

"What's wrong with him? He don't seems a dangerous type. And I asked you to NOT call me Roxie! I hate that nick!" she finished angrily.

Like before, Wayne heard the first question, and so he answered, "Oh, Roxie, don't you see? He's blue, and he had a big head, and he is always plotting, talking with that stupid fish, and he make always some troubles!"

The little girl threw at him a glance that admitted no replies, putting her hands on her hips, and hitting her little foot on the ground, angry.

"Are you listening to me? Don't call me Roxie! And anyway, my father taught me to never judge a book by its cover, but from its contents! And from what I see, you have a beautiful cover, but little contents, to not say awful! Now, my "dear" Metro Boy, I would go to talk with that kid, to discover if you've said the truth to me! Bye, bye!" said that, she walked toward Eiyuu's desk, leaving an astonished Wayne behind.

The small alien was lost in his thoughts, and he caressed Minion's ball, thinking about Roxanne.

He didn't even noticed that she went toward him, and she was observing him.

Minion saw with the corner of his eye that somebody was near them, and he was agape, when he saw who it was.

The little girl smiled at the fish, noticing the movement, and cleared her throat, to gather the attention of the blue alien.

Eiyuu blinked, and watched up, and when he saw who was, his heart's rate rose, and he was speechless, and breathless, while he watched her like she was a goddess.

Roxanne smiled at him, and he was even more shocked from that situation: he wasn't used to be approached by some kids, less than ever by that girl he liked so much.

Roxanne realized that the kid wasn't accustomed to situation like that one, also for the discourse made before with Wayne, so she waited that Eiyuu recovered from the shock.

Some time passed, and Minion decided to talk in place of his ward, even if he knew that, probably, the girl would be scared.

"Sorry, Miss Ritchi, but Sir isn't used to be approached by other kids. You must wait a little before he would regain himself," he said smiling.

Roxanne screamed briefly, when she heard the fish talking: she didn't expected that.

When she let out that shriek, Eiyuu recovered from the stupor, and Wayne came instantly, using his superspeed.

"Roxie! Are you hurt? He hurt you? I can put him in quiet time in the corner, you know? I have permission from the teacher, and she always gave me a star, after that. What happened?" he said heroically, ready to punish the small alien, which didn't do no wrong.

The little girl had enough of that, so she turned around toward the small bully, and frowning, she said angrily, "For the last time, DON'T CALL ME ROXIE! It happened nothing, so it's not necessary that you do something "heroic" to save me, I'm only surprised by the talking fish, that's all! Now, please, let me talk a little with him, thanks!"

Both alien were shocked by her reaction.

Wayne wasn't used to be pushed back like that by someone, and plus, he liked Roxanne too.

Eiyuu, on the other hand, wasn't used to someone taking his parts, especially from classmates.

The little aspirant hero left, saying, "Hem…ok…Roxi…Roxanne. If you need help, call me, ok?" he finished making a heroic pose and smiling openly.

The little girl shook her head, and said with an irritated tone, "Yes, yes, ok…now leave us alone, ok?" turning around to face the blue alien.

Eiyuu smiled faintly, and he had the courage to say, with a feeble voice, "Thanks, really. Hum…no one approached me, and especially no one took my parts like that," he finished smiling a little more, and blushing.

Roxanne smiled, and sat on a nearby chair. She looked at the two, and then talked firstly at Minion, "Sorry if I screamed, but you don't see a talking fish every day."

The ichthyoid smiled openly, showing all those pointy teeth, and shook his head – or better the entire body – and answered, "No problem, Miss Ritchi. Almost all react in such a way, when I do that. I'm used to that, at this point. My name is Minion, nice to meet you," he finished smiling more gently.

The girl was astonished by the fish' good manners.

"You can call me Roxanne, if you want. And you, you have a name?" she asked at Eiyuu.

The blue kid was almost revealing her his real name, because he was enchanted by the small girl, but he stopped in time.

"My name is Blue, nice to meet you, Roxanne. Hum…for curiosity, why you came near me? You have certainly noticed that no one her talk to me, and when I saw you talking with Metro Doof, I thought that you would become one of his fans, like the others. Even the teacher is at his side," he finished sadly, lowering his eyes.

Roxanne laughed at the "Metro Doof", thinking that he was fitting for him, and then smiled, stretching out her hand, to lean over the blue one of the alien.

He remained again breathless, at her gesture, he wasn't used to be touched in such way.

The small girl giggled at his reaction, and understood that he wasn't accustomed neither at display of affection like that.

"Your name is Blue? And you don't have a real name? No offense, but it is like my name is Pink. And I approached you because I saw you alone, and because you seemed interesting. You don't see blue kids every day, especially with friends that are talking fish."

"And sorry for all the questions, when I grow up, I want to be a reporter, or something similar, because my dad affirmed that I have a natural curiosity that is perfect for such a work," she finished saying that almost breathless, and with an enthusiasm that was equal to the one of the young alien, when he invented something new.

Eiyuu smiled, and inside himself felt that he could trust Roxanne, so he told her, "Well, actually I've discovered my real name this morning, but…hum…there are few people who know it…and…" he stammered, trying to finish the phrase, all excited.

The small aspiring reporter smiled, and understood perfectly.

"Don't worry, if it's an important thing, you could tell me when you are comfortable with it. I don't want to become a gossip column's reporter. Ugh! Well, you seems an OK guy, you can explain to me why Wayne is convinced that you are a troublemaker? And I didn't liked at all that discourse about your appearance."

"Like I've said, my father taught me to never judge a book by its cover, or a person by the outside, but by its content or actions. And he claimed that you are always there complotting with Minion and doing disasters. Is it true?" she finished, making a sad expression.

Eiyuu sighed in relieve, and then saddened at her last question.

"Well, for my appearance I cannot do anything, I'm born like that, and from what I remember all the people of my planet were like that. For what concerned the "disasters", he's partly right, but really, it's not my fault if my inventions are failing when I try to do something good," he finished, thinking about the previous day.

Roxanne gaped at him at his answer.

"Planet? You…you are an alien? Hem…I thought that you was some kid whom they had done some strange experiments, and I thought this even for Minion. And inventions? Now I'm really curious. If you want to tell me…"

Eiyuu laughed at the idea of being an experiment, and then he told her about his invention and the failed popcorn, and why he had done it.

"All I want is to be accepted, but I know that it's useless, until there is Wayne that tell everyone to avoid me, and even the teacher is at his side. I feel like an insect fighting against a dragon. And if you hadn't noticed, even the "dear" Wayne isn't so "normal". In fact, he comes from a planet that was in the same quadrant as mine. Only that he had the luck to be similar to a normal human being. Except the powers," he finished in an irritated manner.

Roxanne's head was spinning. She had sensed, reading those articles on the newspapers, that Wayne wasn't a normal human, but an alien? That she didn't expected in the slightest.

"Even him it's an alien? Same quadrant? A planet nearby your? What happened? Why you ended up on Earth?" the small reporter asked, with curiosity.

Minion was worried a little by all those question that that little girl did. He trusted her, and he sensed that she was sincere, and that she didn't wanted to hurt his ward, but he also knew that the argument popped out was a hurting one for Eiyuu, and he didn't wanted him to suffer, thinking about all what he'd lost.

As a matter of fact, the small blue alien lowered his glance and became sad, thinking why he was on Earth now.

Roxanne saw his reaction, and understood quickly that it was a hurting thing, so she leaned forward her hand, to touch gently the alien's one.

"If it's too sad, you cannot tell me, Blue. I understood from your behavior that it's not a pleasurable thing," she said to him, smiling gently.

Eiyuu remained again surprised by the gentleness of that girl he had just met. No one, apart Minion and the warden, was so kind with him, and that warmed his heart.

He closed his eyes, sighing, then opened them again, to watch Roxanne.

"Thanks again. Yes, it is a hurting thing for me, but I will tell you, so I would have two person whit whom I shared this story," he affirmed, referring to the prison's warden.

Then he started to tell her about his planet that it was sucked up by that vortex/black hole, his parents that saved him, his trip with the company of Wayne, and his landing in the prison's yard. He told her even about the mischief done there.

She became sad at the tale of his parent's loss and the homeland, and laughed at other things, amazed by the fact that he was capable to use a welder and other tools at the age of one month, and he had build the thing that he called the "Trike of Doom" with license plates and his binkey.

"Wow! Then you are a genius! Fantastic! You must continue to do those inventions, trying and trying again, until you succeed! And I think that no one there understand your true potentiality. Apart me and Minion," she affirmed smiling and with a sparkle in her eyes.

Eiyuu smiled widely at her compliment, and blushed, his cheeks becoming purple.

"Thanks. Hum…I like when you smile. Well, among other things I invented, I created even the technology used now for the computers, and the prison's warden patented those inventions, and opened a bank account for me, to put the license's money earned with those technological apparatuses, and when I would be at the major age I would use that money," he blabbed, not knowing what else saying.

Being near that girl it made an effect never known before.

He felt happy and nervous at the same time, occasionally he became breathless, especially when she smiled or touched him, and he became confused, but in a good manner.

He decided to talk about those things with the warden, when he would return to prison, after school, to understand what was that strange sentiment that he had inside him.

Roxanne smiled at his blabbing fit, knowing that probably it was caused by the fact that he wasn't used to talk with someone for so long.

Then they talked about other things, of what they liked, and they were so taken with the conversation that they didn't hear the recreation's bell.


	4. Chapter 4

The other children were already outside, in the yard, and the teacher noticed that the two kids were still in the building, frowning a little.

Unfortunately, she had a narrow mind, and like the others Wayne's "acolytes", she thought that the small blue alien was a source of troubles, and she didn't agreed that the new girl became friend with such an element.

"Roxanne, the bell rung! You don't want to go outside, playing with the other kids?" the teacher asked her, addressing only at the small girl, and avoiding to watch the small alien

The two kids jumped on their seats when they heard her talking, since they were really engrossed by their conversation.

"Oh, we didn't heard the bell! Good idea, teacher! Come on, Blue, let's go outside to play!" Roxanne suggested at her new friend, taking his hand, and standing up to go outside.

The teacher frowned, and said, "Maybe it's better if this little troublemaker remain here, and you go outside playing with Metro Boy and the other kids, don't you think that it's a good idea, Roxanne?" she finished, smiling.

The small reporter frowned at that proposal and despite she knew that it wasn't the case to talk to an adult in such a manner, she said, in a serious tone that admit no replies, "No, thanks. He is my friend, and what do you mean that he's a troublemaker? He seems an OK kid to me, and it was REALLY interesting talking with him, and he didn't mess anything. So, if it's ok with you, now I will go outside playing with him, and maybe with the other kids, if they want to play with us," she said in the most diplomatic way, knowing that she was at Wayne's side.

Roxanne was in that gifted kid's school because she had a really high IQ.

Besides being really curious, she had learned to read and write at the age of three, so she was a little genius too.

But not only that, luckily she had received a good education from her father, which taught her to be polite and diplomatic.

For her was hard to be diplomatic, because she was a tomboy, but she was really good and patient.

The teacher tried to dissuade her with gentleness, knowing how much she was intelligent and mature for her age.

"My dear, you wasn't here yesterday, and so you don't know that this kid is really a little thug that make always some trouble. Luckily there is Metro Boy that always save the situation, and he finish in the corner. And watch his appearance: he's clearly someone to avoid. Be sensible, my dear, and play with the good and normal kids," she affirmed with a conviction tone, hoping to make change her mind.

Roxanne was outraged, and she watched that obtuse woman with a glance that would have made tremble rocks.

"I think that I can say to have a better opinion than you. You are a teacher, and you must be neutral on such things. Or rather! I will affirm that you must be on the sides of the weak ones, and don't support kids that isolate interesting people like Blue."

"And talking about normal people, I must remembering you that the "dear" Metro Boy it isn't, since he fly, he has superspeed, and from what I've heard he have even laser vision. I judge him more normal, with blue skin and big head."

"You never thought that he had this look because on his planet were all like that? And his head indicate a brain bigger and more developed than ours. Now I will leave you to reflect upon the things I've said, while I go outside to play with my friend. See you later," she finished, taking out a stupefied Eiyuu, which had only just the time to took Minion.

The teacher wanted to reply something as much sagacious, but she was aware that the girl was really fast, and she had nothing in mind to tell her.

Plus she knew that Roxanne was mentally superior than her, and she was aware – even if she wouldn't never admit it – that she was right, and she was really ashamed by her one-sided behavior.

When they were in the yard, Eiyuu laughed with gusto, for what Roxanne had said at the teacher.

"Are you crazy? You want to be sent in the corner to have offended the teacher? In any case, it was a really cool thing!" he said, while the girl laughed wholeheartedly, and even Minion.

She stopped, and always holding his hand, she turned around and smiled mischievously, with her blue eyes that sparkled slyly.

"I know that I've risked, but I know that she wouldn't tell me anything, for my IQ. And anyway, I KNOW to have reason! They are treating you badly! I'll ask myself how she finished to do the teacher! I wonder…mmmh…well, I will think about it in another moment. Now, let's have fun," she finished enthusiastically, thinking already about to do some research on that woman.

Eiyuu smiled, infected, and they went in the yard, deciding to stay on the swings, which were free at the moment.

The little genius put the vitreous ball with Minion near the fence, keeping an eye on the other kids, because it happened already that they tried to "play" football with his friend.

It was true that the ball it was made from a very resistant material, which protected Minion from hits, but the alien fish was really frightened when it happened.

The two friends were having fun on the swings, and then the recess finished without interruptions from the other kids, they returned in class, where they made some other activity, like drawing or reading kid's books.

Eiyuu, however, wrote some essay, while the others read, because he read those little books when he was younger, around 7-9 months.

Even Roxanne was exempted from the reading, because they were too simple for her.

Luckily, being a gifted kid's school, there was a small selection of "grows up's" books, for kids like Roxanne or Eiyuu.

So the time passed, and the end of lesson's bell rang. The small alien was sad at the thought of be separate from Roxanne, and even her, but they remembered each other that they would see each other the day after, at school.

Eiyuu got on the bus, staying on the rear and waving his hand in Roxanne's direction, which was making the same gesture, smiling.

Arrived at the prison, he went in his cell, laying down on his cot, sighing happily, closing his eyes, thinking about Roxanne.

After a while, the warden came, to know how the day went.

"So, son, from your expression I would say that it was an excellent day of school, or am I wrong?" he asked, with a mischievous glance, seeing that blissful expression stamped on the face of his little inmate.

The little genius shook himself out from that torpor, and stammered, "Eh…ah…yes…mh…today I met an angel," he affirmed sighing and making again that happy face, thinking about the blue-eyed girl.

Minion rolled his eyes, and grumbled, seeing how much lost was his ward.

The warden held a giggle, smiling.

"An angel, uh? You mean the mystic winged creature, or someone so nice and gentle to be so?" he asked ironically.

Eiyuu frowned, and made a puzzled expression, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously the second one! What type of questions you do, warden? In any case, today arrived a new girl in class. She isn't only cute on the outside, but even in the inside! She took instantly my side, and we talked A LOT! And I laughed! And you had to see how she treated the teacher and Wayne!" he finished enthusiastically, and then telling him what happened in class.

The alien kid had used a so melodramatic tone to describe the events, that the warden asked himself if it was the case to make him do a drama school, or some theatrical representations, maybe beginning inside the prison.

Some of his "uncles" – inmates that take that kid to heart – were capable to acting and even making constructions with woods or other material, and he was seriously thinking about asking him if he wanted to try it.

But for the moment he was happy that he had found a friend, and from what he understood, he liked her a lot.

"And so you've got a crush for Roxanne, uh, well, good for you! I'm happy that you are happy! And what is her surname?" he asked curiously, because Eiyuu didn't tell him.

The small alien blushed at that statement.

"A crush? No! We are only friend! And anyway, we are still young! Ahem…anyway, her name is Roxanne Ritchi," he finished, thinking that the warden was right. He had really a big crush for that beautiful and funny girl.

Gordon chuckled seeing his little alien so flustered, and opened his eyes at her surname.

"Ritchi? Maybe she's the daughter of Andrew Ritchi, the paramedic?" he asked, knowing that he had a little special girl, more or less the same age as the little alien.

Eiyuu nodded.

"Yes, it's one of the thing she said to me, when we were chatting about various things. She is really special, she is an incredible and intelligent person. I hope that she would remain my friend, and that it wouldn't happen nothing to separate us," he finished, thinking about the consequences, and becoming sad.

The warden put a hand on the shoulder of the youngster.

"Don't worry, Blue, I'm sure that if something like that would happen, you would know how to solve the situation. I know her father, we are friends. You remember, right? Andrew…he come here from time to time, to visit you. I can ask him if sometimes she can come here to visit you, what do you think?" he asked smiling at the small alien.

He pondered the idea, and then smiled.

"Ah, yes, I remember Andrew! Who imagined that I would have known his daughter! And it seems an excellent idea! It's better see each other here, for yesterday's talking, right, warden?" he finished, thinking that in there was protected.

And plus, Roxanne knew that he lived there, and he hoped that it wasn't a problem for her, coming to visit him in prison.

The evening passed normally, with Eiyuu that drew other schemes on paper sheet, to make other inventions, and hanging the sheet at the idea cloud, then they went to eat at the refectory, and he told at his more reliable uncles about the new girl, avoiding to tell them that the warden had promised him to make her come to visit him.

As far as he trusted those men, he knew far o well that they were criminals, even if some of them were in prison to cover who had really made the crime, and so they were partially innocent.

But he wouldn't betray their trust. Staying in prison he grew a strange sense of honor, but in the end he was a really sensible child, and he knew when it was the case to keep secrets certain things, or asking Minion or the warden for advice.

After lunch, he returned into his cell, thinking about the day after, when he would have met again Roxanne, having some difficulty to sleep. But after a while, Minion sang some lullaby of his planet, and the small alien fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

While Eiyuu was in his cell, talking with the warden, Roxanne entered her home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! Hello!" she shouted with her usual energy.

"Roxanne, dearest! So, how went your first day at the new school? All right? You made new friends? Tell me all!" her father said, going toward her, and hugging her.

The little girl hugged whole-heartedly the father, to whom she was really attached.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it! Today I met a real alien! And he's really likeable! We immediately became friends, and it was really interesting talking to him! Shall I tell you?" she asked, smiling, and with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Andrew smiled, infected by her small girl.

"An alien? Really? And who is it, if I may ask? Come on, let's sit here on the sofa, so you can tell me."

So they sat on the sofa, and Roxanne began to narrate about her day, about Blue, and he told him even about Wayne Scott and the teacher.

"Ah, I ripped a new one, at that woman! I know that it's not right, but she is really to be blamed for what she had done! Also that spoiled brat that is Wayne Scott! Luckily Blue now has one friend: me! And I hope that the situation will improve…poor guy…he's really unappreciated."

"You know, when I was reading certain books, I thought that there were situations that happened only there, and that they were only fantasies, but now I saw that it's not like that, and I'm outraged that, in our modern society, could happens such shameful things. It is for that too, that I want to become a reporter, to write or tell the truth!" the girl said with a fierce frown.

The paramedic watched proudly his girl, and even he hoped that things would have gone well at the small alien.

"You know, I know the prison's warden, and I knew about Blue. Now I can tell you, but from time to time, I went to him to give him a check, o see if he was healthy. Gordon Hudson, however, made me promise to not tell around, to protect him from unscrupulous people."

"I didn't thought that he sent him in that school. But it's near the prison, so there should be no problems. Hey, what do you think if I propose to the warden if you and Blue met there in the prison? Assuming it is not a problem for you," he asked smiling at his little daughter.

Roxanne beamed at the proposal.

"Well, if warden Hudson is ok with that, for me it would be a marvelous thing, to see him outside school! I felt so sad, separating from him. And he can't go around like others do, or he would risk to be captured by scientist. Oh my gosh, I don't want to think about it," she said, shivering.

Andrew smiled, and he thought that his Roxanne was really a special child.

"Very well! So, Tomorrow I will call him and tell him. Ah, I know that for you is difficult to tell lies, but could you don't tell mom about this idea? You know how she is…she couldn't let you go."

The girl nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

Her father was a really practical and jovial type, one of those who saw immediately the strengths of one person.

Even Roxanne was like that, but she had inherited the thickheadedness of her mother.

Roxanne's mom was called Lisa, and she was the classic hyperapprehensive mother, that wanted to control all the daughter's life.

She was her who insisted that the girl went to the "Lil' gifted school for lil' gifted kids", after she had made the IQ test.

She heard that there was Lord and Lady Scott's son, and she insisted so much to send Roxanne there, hoping that they become friends.

She knew that her daughter didn't liked to be kept in check, and that she had her ideas how to do friends, or what to say, but despite this she thought that maybe there was the possibility that she became friend with the Scott's son.

She was even the classic important woman in the office where she worked, and it would have been useful to have the Scott's as friends.

She held a fairly high-ranking position, but it didn't removed time to dedicate to the family, it was a shame that she did it in her way.

The woman entered in that moment, all elegantly dressed.

"I'm home! My sweetie is arrived? Come to your mom, Roxie, come on, come to give me a kiss and a hug, and then tell me how went your first day of school," the woman said, going toward Roxanne.

The girl rolled her eyes at the nickname. Her mother was the reason for which she hated to be called "Roxie".

"Hello, mom. And you, it went well? Like always, you know that I don't like to be called like that! I'm not a kid anymore! In any case, today I had fun, and I made a new friend," she finished, smiling.

The woman made a haughty gesture, when Roxanne complained about the nick, even if she knew that her daughter was more mature and acculturated than normal kids, for her she was always her little Roxie.

"But you are still a kid! You are five years old! And who is this friend? Perhaps Wayne Scott?" she asked hopefully.

Roxanne frowned, hearing the name of that detestable kid.

"Of course not! I don't want to become the friend of such a little bully like him! My friend is little Blue, that has almost six years. He is really an adorable child, and it was really interesting talking with him today. And I look forward to see him tomorrow, to see him again!" she said enthusiastically, trying to be the more vague possible.

Lisa gaped at her, hearing those thing coming from her daughter.

"Little bully? Lord and Lady Scott's son? Are you sure? And…Blue? What kind of name it is? He is a foreign? Mmmh…little lady, you aren't telling me everything," she finished narrowing her eyes, and frowning.

Since Roxanne don't liked to lie, she told her everything, except her father's idea.

The mother was horrified. Not only her daughter refused to be the Scott's son friend, but she became one with a blue alien, that came from the prison.

"I forbid you to associate with that…little monster! You tomorrow will make friendship with Wayne Scott, and I will make sure to remove that animal from that respectable school! He comes from the PRISON! He must remain there for the rest of his life! Why on earth is at the gifted kid's school?" the woman cried with vehemence, seeing her plans to enter high society lost, because of the independent thinking of her daughter.

Roxanne was black as thunder, because she was fighting all the day for that poor kid's right, that had made nothing, apart be born in a planet where all people had blue skin and big heads.

It wasn't the first time that she butted her head with her mother, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Mom! Don't tell me what I have to do! I'm sick of people like you, Wayne Scott or that horrible teacher, that judge people only by its external appearance! Blue is only a poor victim of the circumstances. And by the record, your oh-so-precious Wayne Scott is an alien!"

"He can fly, and he have the power of superspeed, and he emits laser from his eyes. And don't tell me that it's normal, because it's not! Blue is thousand better than that spoiled kid! He's acculturate, and he has an intellect that is above every genial scientist! And he's only five years old! He's not a little monster or a beast for sure! And tomorrow I would see him again, and I would do anything to help him to be accepted by narrow-minded people like you!"

"I thank you only for one thing: to have insisted to get me in that school. If I hadn't gone there, I daren't think what would have happened to little Blue. Now I'll go in my bedroom, and I leave you to reflect upon the things I've said," she finished turning around and going in her room, all shaking for the both physical and psychological exertion.

The mother was used to those debates with her daughter, but this time remained really shocked by Roxanne's vehemence.

She knew that the child had a superior mind than them all, but she was anyway a kid, and in her head she must be under her roles.

The problem was that she didn't realized that there wasn't right.

"Oh, that girl! She must learn how to behave! I'm sick of all those truth's paladin discussions! I admit that I cannot force her to do what she don't want to do – I'm not so evil after all – but I find really annoying the ideas that has made about the Scott's son."

"It's not possible that a child grew up in a so high-ranked family, may be a little bully. I've heard those rumors that Wayne could be…mh…not terrestrial, but I never gave it weight. Roxanne's words confirmed it, I know she wouldn't lie."

"But the idea that she would hang out with an alien that comes from the prison…well…that seems really WRONG! Tomorrow I would do some research, I'm sure that there is an error. How's possible that that…kid…is finished there!" the woman said with an exasperate tone of voice.

Andrew decided to tell her his secret.

"My dear, maybe I can answer your last question. I know that kid. You know that I'm Gordon Hudson's friend, the prison's warden. Well, in short words, he asked me if, from time to time, I went there to watch the kid, let's say to give him a little check-up to see if he's ok."

"The warden had specifically asked me to keep this secret, because of unscrupulous people, like scientists, that they would like to study him. He adopted him, and now Blue is a regular citizen of the USA. For what concerned the school, that kid is really gifted: he has a really superior brain than ours, and he invented many technological things that are in use now on computer and other similar apparatuses."

"He had all the right to stay in that school, and I'm happy that Roxanne became his friend. Ah, and if you are asking yourself why he's in prison, it was because his pod landed on the jail's courtyard, and then Gordon decided to keep him there, to protect him. He hasn't done anything wrong, and if he had done, it was for unfavorable circumstances."

"He need only love, and to be accepted, and Roxanne understood that. I swear that if you do something to separate those two, I might as well get angry, and you know that I would. I love you, but I like Roxanne too, and I understand her point of view. I admit that a little girl shouldn't speak like that at her parents, like she had done to you, but you know that she has an intelligence and a wisdom that goes beyond her age," he finished seriously, looking with a scowling expression the woman who married.

Lisa was shocked from her husband's reaction. He talked with a calm that it didn't let her reply in an angry manner.

She also knew that Roxanne had been brought up with very high moral principles by her husband.

But she was torn because she wanted to absolutely know the Scotts, and then Roxanne had to be friends with Wayne.

Eventually she resigned, she shrugged and said, "Okay, you win. For the moment I will do nothing, and I wouldn't stop Roxanne to talk with that alien. Maybe sooner or later will become even Wayne Scott's friend. "

Andrew sighed in relief, knowing how Lisa was stubborn, and he was glad to hear her say those things.

And also had the impression, knowing her daughter, that she would change the mind of that spoiled kid that was Wayne, fulfilling the desire of his mother.

While Lisa was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Andrew went to the Roxanne's room, to give her the news.

He knocked on the door, and his daughter, when he heard that it was him, she said to him to enter.

"Dad! Something wrong?" she asked, worried. She was a bit regretful about her outburst towards her mother, although a small part of her said that was right.

"No, no, indeed, I bring you good news: mom has given up, though she hope that you become Wayne's friend. For the moment she'll do nothing, so you can still see little Blue. You wanted to tell me more? Knowing you, you had some idea, right?" he asked knowing that his little Roxanne wanted to become a reporter to let people know the truth.

Roxanne lit up at the news, even though she knew that his mother wouldn't surrender about Wayne's matter.

"It's great! And yes, I forgot to tell you that Blue told me that this is not his real name, and that had discovered it this morning, but it's a secret. Poor little one...he's so…insecure. But now I'm here, and I will help him become more self-aware! There is great potential in him, I feel it."

"And seeing the situation, I want to change the mind of all those kids, and above all at the teacher! That woman hide something, I know. Speaking of which, you know something about her? It's incredible that she is a teacher! In my opinion a schoolmistress wouldn't behave like that! I must discover why she is like that!" she affirmed resolutely, and with a sparkle in the eyes, which came to her when she would do her future job.

Andrew smiled, seeing her like that, even if he was worried for her decision.

"My little reporter! So Blue had discovered his name, uh? And it seems a good idea to me, I wish you good luck. But be careful with the teacher. It's true that the situation is a little questionable, but remember that you are only a little girl, even if you are REALLY intelligent, and she is an adult."

"She might give you a hard time. Or worse, separate you from Blue. I'm not telling you to give up, but only to do things slowly, and don't expose yourself too much. And break a leg for your investigation," the paramedic finished, smiling at his daring daughter.

Roxanne smiled, happy to have her father on her side.

"Thanks, dad, you're the best! And don't worry, I wouldn't risk to be separated from Blue. He needs me, and I would do anything to better his permanence in that school," she finished with a resolute and serious tone, that went above her own age.

They hugged, then talked about other things, until Lisa called them for lunch.

Then Roxanne went to bed, thinking excitedly about the next day, when she would have met the little alien, having some difficulty to sleep, but after a while she relaxed and went off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the two kids meet up again at school, and Roxanne was so happy to see him that ran toward Blue, and hugged him.

The kid had a huge smile plastered on his face, when he saw her, and when the girl embraced him he froze, and he got breathless: he wasn't neither used to be hugged in such manner.

The class' reaction was of general stupor: all they thought that Roxanne was an intelligent girl, because the teacher had told them so, but seeing that she was together with that troublemaker that was Blue, their opinion suddenly changed.

Even little Wayne was divided, because he knew that the classmate's behavior it was due to him too, and he reflected even on Roxanne's harsh words, and now he didn't know what to do.

On one side he wanted to keep his idea that the blue skinned small alien was a danger for all, because he needed a villain to be a hero.

On the other hand, as a defender, he knew that what he was doing was wrong.

Plus, Roxanne was likeable, and he wanted to know her more.

But he didn't have idea how to talk to her, without ruining his reputation, now that the kids were talking ill even about her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher, that said, "Kids! Today we will do some motor activity! All in the yard, we play dodgeball!"

All the kids run happily in the little school's yard, placing themselves in circle, to form the teams.

Eiyuu had placed Minion in a corner of the playground, safe, and Roxanne was holding the alien kid's hand, making him feel weak on the knees.

Roxanne noticed his reaction before, at the hug, and even the one now, and she giggled.

"I bet that you aren't used to be hugged or holding someone's hand, right, Blue? Sorry…I will be careful to not touch you too much," she said to him, smiling.

At this proposal, Eiyuu froze, thinking about to be touched by that angelic girl.

"NO! I mean…sorry…touch me whenever you want, Roxanne. Hem…maybe I will get used, if you do that," he finished whispering, and becoming purple.

The aspiring reporter understood quickly that that kid needed only to be accepted for what he was, but he also needed love, another thing that he didn't received in that school, and for sure not in prison, even if she was sure that the warden had tried to be gentle with Blue.

_It's so difficult…but I'm sure that I can do it!_ Roxanne thought, determined to rehab that splendid person.

"Eheheh…that's ok, but now let's think about playing, and after that, we can talk about something," the girl said, thinking about her parent's discourse, and her father's idea.

Eiyuu nodded, smiling, and they went near the other kids, to play.

Wayne was already choosing the participants for his team, and when he saw Roxanne, he pointed her, saying, "I choose Roxanne for my team. There, like that we are done! Let's play!"

The little girl frowned, seeing that Wayne had chosen all the class' kids, realizing that Blue's team would be composed only by him.

"Hey, what kind of trickery is this? We must do balanced teams! And in any case, I am already a member of Blue's team, right?" the short-haired girl asked at the blue-skinned alien.

For a moment, Eiyuu was so surprised that he couldn't answer, but then, thanks to his prodigious brain, he answered like that, "Exactly! I know that the rules of dodgeball provided that there must be six player for every team, but since we are less, we can spit in half. And since that girl is injured, we will make four member's teams," he finished saying that with a seriousness and a determination that impressed even him, pointing to a red-haired girl, that walked on crutch, because she broke a leg.

Wayne was caught unprepared, he didn't expected that he replied in such manner, pointing even the fact that a classmate wasn't able to play.

Then he had an idea, and said, "That's the traditional game, but here we play it like that. If you are able to dodge all the balls that we will throw at you, you can chose your team. Roxanne, come here, so we can begin," he affirmed, smiling, convinced to have his way.

Instead, he remained terribly disappointed, when the short-haired little girl frowned and remained near Eiyuu.

"Are you kidding me? Eight versus one? It's not dodgeball! It's a barbarity! I refuse to play, if these are the rules! Let's hear what the teacher think, instead," she finished saying, calling the teacher, that was in a corner of the yard.

The woman came toward the kids, with a worried expression.

Even her, like Wayne, had thought about Roxanne's words, and she had decided to be a little more rightful towards the blue-skinned little alien, despite the direct orders clashed with her decision.

She really liked to teach, there was only the problem that the school was managed by Wayne's adoptive parents, and she had to do what they told her to do.

"What's going on? You should play dodgeball, not arguing," she said with patience.

Then Roxanne spoke like that, "Wayne wanted to play in his way: making a team of all the kids, except Blue, and then throw him the balls, and if he had dodged them all, then he would be able to chose his own team. That's not how you play!"

One of the classmate, that was at Wayne's side, and he absolutely wanted to vent against the one who he considered an animal, said, "That's not true! She is telling lies, because she is hand in glove with that little monster that is Blue!"

Roxanne gaped at him, mouth wide open, outraged by the blatant lie said by that kid, ready to reply, but she was stopped by the injured girl, who said, "You are telling lies. Wayne wanted to do what Roxanne had said, and Blue had replied that the game it's not like that. And he rightly said that it would be better if I stay out of the game, seeing that I have still the plaster cast."

Eiyuu was agape. He didn't expect that girl to defend him, but he thought that perhaps it was a gesture of thanks for what he had said.

"Thanks, Emma, no one had defended me like that before. Except Roxanne," he finished, watching sweetly the blue-eyed girl, smiling.

Emma, that have an eyes problem as well, smiled, and replied, "It's nothing, Blue, I understand how you feel. Before your arrival, I was the one excluded, and I feel really bad thinking that I was happy that there was someone else who was being targeted, leaving me in peace. But Roxanne's word opened my eyes, so you have a new ally: me!"

Roxanne and Blue smiled happily, and the little aspiring reporter thought that, maybe, her task of the classmate's conversion would be easy.

The teacher was always divided, because her task was to follow Wayne's thought, but on the other hand, as a teacher, she wanted to do something for Blue too.

"If you have settled the matter, then we can start to do the teams and start playing, what do you think? And to avoid fights I will do them. We've already established that Roxanne wants to remain with Blue, and it takes two other children for their group. I'd say Arnold and Lewis. The others in Wayne's team, and you Emma, you'll be remain here with me," the teacher decided, sure that there would be no further discussion.

And instead, the children complained that they didn't wanted to finish in the troublemaker's group, and again began to argue.

Eiyuu was sad again, and Roxanne angry, and she wanted to shout to make them stop, when, to the stupor of all, Wayne stepped forward.

"Enough! I ... I have no desire to play. I go into the class to reflect," he said, sighing and floating toward the building.

The teacher was panicking, and she feared to lose her work, so she said, "Class, make some free motor activity, play as you wish. I…will go for a short time there. Emma…look that they do what I've said, I know that you are a judicious girl. I will return shortly," she finished, entering the small classroom.

The other kids did as the teacher had told them, while Emma looked at them.

Roxanne and Blue were bewildered, and the girl was thinking about talking with Wayne, but the little genius stopped her.

"Wait, better go when the teacher has finished talking with him. Come on," Eiyuu said, taking her to Emma, and taking Minion.

The couple waved at the injured girl, chatting a little, then they arrived at that morning's argument

"I…I'm happy that it happened this mess. And all thanks to you, Roxanne. I have a weak nature, and before your arrive, Blue, I was in your same situation, with the teacher that pretended to not see the situation. I've made some research, and now I know that this school is a propriety of Wayne's parents. I don't know more…but I think that this explain a few things. I highly hope that the situation would settle up…I'd hate to go away from there," she finished sadly.

Roxanne had an epiphany, after hearing that information.

"Ah-ha! I knew it that there was something behind! Come, Blue, let's go to eavesdrop. Maybe we will discover something else. Emma…could you cover us, please? I want to become a reporter, to tell the truth at the people, and I want to make light on this matter too. I beg you," the blue-eyed girl finished with an imploring glance.

Luckily, even Emma wanted to know more of that, so she nodded, and Blue asked her if she could look after Minion, while they went to spying.

She was always been curious about the alien fish, so she smiled, and answered positively.

The two then they went on a side with the window open, to hear Wayne talking with the teacher, hearing their conversation.

They arrived just in time to hear them saying the things that interested them.

"Young Master Wayne, you want that I put in the corner Emma, Blue or Roxanne?" the teacher asked in a respectful manner, as she had been told by Wayne's adoptive parents.

The human-like alien watched her, frowning.

"Don't call me like that, I'm tired of being treated like I'm made of porcelain, or like an important person. And I don't want that you punish those three. The one that deserve to be punished it's me. I perfectly know that you are behaving like that because my parents ordered you. And I'm tired to be treated in this way, I want only to feel…normal."

"I realized, thanks to Roxanne, that I'm a spoiled brat and a bully as well. A real hero doesn't do this, blaming someone because they are different from others. I disgust myself. And don't worry about losing your job, I'll talk with my parents. You're just doing your job, and you are doing it well. "

"I…want to try to improve, and if Blue is willing, I want to become his friend. Also for remedy at all those nasty things that I've said about him. Please, may you call Roxanne and Blue? I want to talk to them…thanks," Wayne finished, smiling.

The teacher was happy that the little Lord had reflected about the situation, and she went outside, to call the two kids.

In the meanwhile, they were returned in the yard, where Emma was, to pretend to have talked with her all the time.

When the teacher told them to go talk with Wayne, they both did a surprised expression, like they didn't know, and they entered into the small classroom.

Despite knowing that Wayne wanted to try to become his friend, Eiyuu was nervous, and he was afraid that it was all a trick of the muscled alien to become Roxanne's friend.

"Come here, I need to talk to you, even if I know that you know all, right?" the blue-eyes alien declared, smiling mischievously.

The two watched themselves, like saying "How did he know?" and Roxanne said, nonchalantly, "Hem…what do you mean?"

Wayne touched his ear, while always smiling in a not-so-heroic way.

"Superhearing. I've heard you talk with Emma. But don't worry…I wouldn't be angry. Even because I wanted to tell you the same things. I really want to become your friend, and I know that it's difficult to accept, but it's not a trick to become Roxanne's friend."

"Yesterday I reflected a lot on your words, and even today I was aware to have been a bully toward you, Blue, and even toward Emma, before your arrival. I will go to apologize to her, too."

"My problem are my parents: I realized that they spoiled me too much. They have made construct the school practically only for me, accepting the enrolment of other special kids. And they gave special instructions to the teacher, saying to her to follow my example, otherwise she would have been fired."

"As a hero, I was supposed to oppose to this, telling at my parents that was an injustice, but I was too spoiled, and I thought that it was right to behave like that. Until you arrived, Roxanne. You opened my eyes, and now I really want to remedy to my errors and wrong opinions," Wayne finished telling with sincerity, lowering his glance, waiting the judgment of the two.

Roxanne and Blue watched themselves, blinking, and then they watched Wayne. They stayed in silence for a while, thinking about the speech made by the indestructible alien.

The girl wanted to believe that the kid was saying the truth, and she wanted to give him an opportunity.

Eiyuu, on the other hand, was so full of doubts that he didn't wanted to believe him, even if he felt that Wayne had a sincere tone of voice.

"I…don't know what to say. I will be truthful: you behaved so badly with me that I'm not sure if I could believe you. But yet, I want to believe you, for myself, for you, and even for Roxanne. I want to give you a chance," Eiyuu affirmed, watching Wayne.

The invulnerable alien smiled, and said, "Thanks, Blue. I'll try not to disappoint your expectations, and neither Roxanne's ones. I really want to become your friend, and I want to talk with the rest of the class."

The three came out from the small building, and all the kids turned around, all astonished, seeing them all together, especially because the blue alien was smiling, and they weren't used to see him with a happy expression.


	7. Chapter 7

Wayne looked at the two, and then he talked like that at the class, "Guys! I announce you that I, Blue and Roxanne had become friends! And if someone don't like this decision, will have to deal with me!" he finished with a menacing tone.

The kids were scared, because they knew about Wayne's extraordinary strength; Roxanne frowned, and touched the arm of the small brawny alien.

When Wayne turned around, the girl was shaking her head, and she explained to him, "That's not the right way to tell things, Wayne. Like that you frighten them. Can I explain?" she asked.

The superkid nodded, because he wanted to learn to behave in the right manner, both with Eiyuu and the other kids.

Roxanne came forward, and declared, "What Wayne was trying to explain is that he has clarified with Blue, and now he want to become his friend, and mine too. If you want to become Blue's friend, it's ok, it's your choice. But pay attention to not joke around Blue, only because he seems different than you. I suggest you to know him better, because he is really an interesting person. I've finished!"

The kids were a little confused, because ever since the new classmate had arrived, many of their certainties crumbled, and now even Metro Boy had become friend with that strange blue kid.

Some of them were curious to know him, because so far they followed Wayne, since they were scared of the consequences.

Others were still convinced that Eiyuu was a troublemaker, and the fact that he lived in prison confirmed it.

The teacher was relieved, and she had complete trust of the muscled kid, what was important to her was that, now, she could do her work well, without being afraid to be fired.

The kids were discussing, and everyone said his point of view, Roxanne, Eiyuu and Wayne went toward Emma and Meen-yawn.

The small blue alien took his dear aquatic friend, which was watching Wayne with a crooked glance.

Eiyuu noticed that expression, and so explained to him, "Meen-yawn, don't worry, Wayne want to become my friend, really. Now introduce yourselves, please," he finished with a hopeful expression, smiling.

The ichthyoid was calmed by the words of his ward, and seeing that he was smiling, he knew that he was telling the truth, and hoped that the little Scott boy was serious about becoming friend with Eiyuu.

The little muscled alien was a little intimidated by that fish with big teeth, even though he knew he was invulnerable.

He came a little forward, and smiling normally, he said, "I think that you know who I'm already, but we haven't ever formally presented ourselves. Nice to meet you, I'm Wayne Scott!"

Meen-yawn made a movement that resembled a bow, into his vitreous ball, and then he said, with a formal tone, "Nice to meet you, Mister Scott, I'm Meen-yawn."

Wayne was surprised by the "bowing" and formal tone of voice, even because he didn't knew that the fish addressed in such a way with everyone.

The superkid blinked a couple of times, he watched him puzzled, and he said, "Mister Scott? Hum…you can call me Wayne, you know…"

Roxanne and Eiyuu giggled, because they knew about Meen-yawn's "trick", and the blue alien explained, "It's useless…he does so with all, right, Roxanne? And think that he calls me "Sir". I'm used to that, because he don't call me with other names, but for the other people is a little disconcerting, right?" he finished, smiling.

Emma stepped in, "It's true, Wayne, when we were here talking, and I presented myself, he always called me Miss Thompson, even if I asked him to simply call me Emma."

Then it was Roxanne's turn to spoke, that explained, "He calls me Miss Ritchi, Wayne…I think that it's some sort of form of respect of his race, right, Minion?" she asked, always curious to know what was under the behavior of people, or in this case of a space fish.

The ichthyoid nodded, and explained, "Exactly…from what I remember, it was a typical mannerism of my race. When I was still on our planet, I saw that even my parents addressed in the appropriate manner toward the others, using a title similar to Miss or Mister, followed by the surname. For me it's something deeply rooted in my being, I think that it's a racial trait, transmitted through the DNA, and so for me it's normal to speak like that with you."

Eiyuu knew those things, and explained further, "In those eight days I was still with my parents, before being sent here on Earth, I remember very clearly how Meen-yawn race served my kin staying inside robotic bodies with balls full of water over the shoulders, moving the body through a cybernetic implant connected to their brain," he said, pointing to an antenna that was on Meen-yawn's head.

"I think that the cybernetic implant was linked with the robotic body via radio waves, or something similar, and one day I would like to built something like that for my friend, so he can help me in many things, right, Meen-yawn?" he asked with trepidation at his guardian/brother/friend.

The alien fish smiled, and he knew that it was one of Eiyuu's projects.

"But of course, Sir! I'm looking forward to it! And I think that it would be something magnificent!" he said truthfully, knowing that his friend was capable to do something like that.

The other three kids were fascinated by those discourses, especially Wayne, which he knew to come from the same quadrant of the small blue alien.

With a surprised expression, the superkid said, "What complicated discourses…it's already so much, if I understood that DNA thing, you are saying that it's part of your being…mmmh…like my superpowers are part of my being, right? And I'm looking forward to see your robotic body! Hem…to tell you the truth, the other day, before all blew up, I remained impressed by your invention, Blue. That small robot was controlled by you, right? And I think that I know why it finished like that…too much power, right?" Wayne asked, with a knowing glance.

Eiyuu gaped at him, with extreme stupor, and said, "What you say it's true, and wow…really you were impressed? Sorry if I'm skeptic, but you know why. And it's exactly for that reason! Too power…I've made again the calculation yesterday, how did you know?" he asked, even more astonished.

Wayne made a sad expression, and told them the reason, "Well, it's simple, because I had incidents like that at my house. When I did that show with the popcorn here, I was more controlled, I had trained a lot. The life it's not easy, if you have superpowers. And I learned from myself to control them, with a little help from Alfred, our butler, because my parents were too busy spoiling me, instead of educate me like a normal kid," he finished, sitting on the ground, holding the bended legs with his arms, watching down, and frowning.

The other kids' reactions were different.

Roxanne watched him with a knowing glance, because her mother didn't spoiled her, but she had a strange method of education, and she felt lucky to have a father that, on the contrary, had educated her well.

Emma lived in a house full of kids, and she was the minor of all, and unfortunately the most ignored of the group.

She broke a leg, because one of her older brothers had shoved her into a fight, and she fell from the stairs.

So she came closer to the small brawny alien, and leaned a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him.

Eiyuu was astonished by that, because he always believed that Wayne's life was a bed of roses, and hearing that confession, he was shocked.

"Wayne, I'll tell you with sincerity, I hated you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, still when we were on our spaceships, and you stuck out your tongue from your escaping pod."

"I don't pretend that you remember that, even because, no offense, your brain is probably similar to a human one, while mine is more advanced, since I remember things that happened one day – or even less – after my birth."

"I really wanted to end in that beautiful and luxurious house, and I envied you so much, for all these years, but after what you've said now, I'm happy to have ended in prison. There is the warden that takes care of me and Meen-yawn like a father, and staying there, I'm safe from unscrupulous people."

"You don't have to worry about such things, because you have all those superpowers, while I haven't them, and if some people of the Government wanted to study me, I wouldn't have the strength to oppose. Staying in prison, I'm safe, and I feel well. Now that I have friends like you, I feel like I'm in seventh heaven!" Eiyuu finished saying, blushing for what he had confessed, and smiling like a madman.

Wayne looked at him, smiling, and declared, "You're right; the Government didn't bother me for my powers, and for the fact that my parents gave them money, to not bother me. And I'm happy too, to have you, and I hope to not screw up things, so we can be friends for a long time. I was thinking…about the teacher…what my parents had done isn't right. Roxanne, Blue, I have an idea, if you're ok with that: you can come at my house, and we can take the wrongful contract: I know where my parents keep it, and I want your help to know if we can change it to a legal one. I was thinking that is what a real hero have to do, even if my parents are involved. What do you think?" he said, omitting the fact that he knew something else about that contract, but for the moment he didn't wanted to tell them.

The two intelligent kids thought about that, and since they knew that the teacher wasn't a bad person, they both nodded.

"There's a problem, though…I'm not supposed to leave the prison…but I can ask at the warden. Mmmh…maybe you two can come at the prison, to talk to him," Eiyuu said, hoping that they would say yes.

The superpowered alien and the aspiring reporter nodded, and Roxanne said, "I can make a call at home, so my father would come here, and take all of us at the prison, even now, what do you think?" she asked, having already a half idea.

The two alien nodded, and Roxanne asked at the teacher if she could use the phone, to call her father.

She was unaware of their plan, so she agreed on that.

The brunette phoned at the hospital, to talk with Andrew: "Daddy, yes, it's me. Can I ask you something? Can you phone at the warden telling him that I and Wayne would come to the prison, to talk to him about an important matter? And can you bring us there? Yes, today…it's really important. Ok, thanks, dad, you're the best! See you later! Call me here to let me know if it's ok," she said, then she hung down the phone, and she run to the others to tell them the news.

"Teacher, my father would call me later, ok?" the little detective said at the young woman.

"Ok, Roxanne. I'll let you know," she answered, smiling at the intelligent girl.

The kid runs to the others to tell them her plan.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here's my plan. Ah…Emma…could you keep this secret? It's important," Roxanne said at the unlucky child.

The injured girl nodded, and said, "Of course, but you've gotta to tell me all, when you succeed in your plan…oh boy, I feel like being in one of those crimes books!" she said, excited.

Even she had a superior IQ, in comparison with the other kids, lower than Roxanne's one, but she was pretty intelligent, and she started to read books at the age of four.

"Ok: I've asked my father to call the warden, so we can go to the prison after school. Wayne, maybe it's better if you call your parents, to tell them where you go. My idea is to ask at the warden to let Blue come with us at Wayne's house, mmmh…maybe even this night, to…a pajama party. You Wayne would tell your parents about us, hoping that they would accept this sudden idea. Then, when we are at your house, this night, we can search for those papers. What do you think?" she asked, smiling.

Blue was gaping at her, incredulous by the risky plan concocted by that lovely little girl.

"Oh my gosh…Roxanne! I…like this plan! Wow…I…ok…I need to know you better," he said, smiling giddily at her.

Wayne was thinking about her idea, and smiled. "It is a little…criminal…but I'm in! And by the way, I think my parents would say yes…my father try to ignore me, or even use me for the good name of the Scotts, and my mother…teheheh…well, my mother would probably squeeing happily at the idea telling something like: "Oh my gosh! My little precious golden kid brings friends at home! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"…she is like that, when she tells other about me…ugh…" he said, making a gagging sound.

They all laughed, Roxanne even more, since she looked at several articles and television's reportages about Lily Scott, and every time she talked about Wayne she was like the kid described her.

The teacher came in that moment, telling Roxanne that her father was on the phone.

She ran for talk with him, and Andrew said that the warden was ok with that, and that he was going to pick up them later.

Then Wayne called his parents, to tell them about the "pajama party", and his father didn't cared, and his mother reacted like he predicted.

They waited for Andrew's arrival, and they mounted onto the car.

"Thank you dad, this is really important!" she said, and she explained to him the plan, since she told him about discovering why the teacher acted so strange, and for the fact that she trusted his father, and she was always telling the truth.

He was, obviously, a little worried, so he said, "But why don't ask the teacher to take her contract to some authorities, she seem a reasonable person, after all."

Wayne shook his head. "We can't. She hasn't the contract; the only copy is at my house. My parents…are like that," he declared, sighing. "I'm really stupid! I knew it all along, and I did nothing to stop this wrongful thing! But we can remedy now," he said, proudly.

Andrew was impressed, and a little more worried. "Ok, but be careful…it seems a dangerous thing to do. And I think that you have to tell that at the warden too," he said, thinking about the consequences.

Wayne smiled, and said, very seriously, "Don't worry, I'll protect them. I don't want to lose my new friends, I'm ready to use my powers, even against my parents, if they put them in danger, and that's a good idea, what do you think, Roxanne, Blue, Minion?"

They both nodded, and Eiyuu said, "I was going to tell him anyway. Maybe he can give us some good advice…he's always in contact with the Police."

Andrew was really impressed by that kid who wanted to become a hero, and smiled. "Thank you, Wayne. I root for you all," he said, and they arrived at the prison.

Once they arrived there, they all entered into it, and they were escorted in Gordon's office.

The kids explained their plan at the warden, and they waited for his answer.

He looked at the strange group, with a pensive glance, then, after a while he spoke: "This is really dangerous, you know? Very kind from you, but it's dangerous. Wayne, I know some…things about your parents that aren't yet proved, but we are sure that they aren't…nice people. No offense, but in all those years they did…various illegal actions, hiding behind their good name, and using their money to hide those facts," he explained, trying to dissuade them to do what they wanted to do.

Wayne talked again, "I know…and…I'm ashamed. I spied them, with my powers, and I never did anything to stop those things. I want to be a hero, and instead of telling at the authorities those information, I kept them secret, because…I don't know…maybe after all I was scared of what they could do to me," he finished, shaking his head, and looking down.

Gordon was impressed, and he said, "Maybe you didn't talk about them, because they are your parents, after all? I want to tell you something, even if I'm not so sure if it's a good thing to tell you: if you manage to take that contract, the police will finally have a proof of their illegal behavior, but in that case, well…they both would go to trial, and you and your teacher would be called for testify, and if the judge would find them guilty, they both would go to prison. And you know what would happens to you, Wayne?" he asked, concern in his voice.

The superpowered kid became thoughtful, and at length, he sighed, looking down. "I shall become an orphan…maybe the Government would get their hands on me…but…what my parents had done isn't right, so I'm ready to sacrifice myself, if this would help all those people who suffer for their wrong behavior!" he said, proudly, with a real hero look.

Eiyuu was impressed by his change of heart, and said, "You are really great, Wayne! And…mmmh…warden, you have a contact with the Government, right? You can ask them to let Wayne alone, right, if all the things would go like you predicted," he asked, hoping that the mustached man was going to answer positively.

The warden smiled crookedly, and shook his head. "How did you know that? Anyway, yes, when I made those papers to be your guardian, I also made an agreement with the Government, so I have a contact. Sorry to not telling you the other day. Ok, I'll give you permission to go, but please, be careful, and…good luck," he finished, smiling.

They all shouted "HURRAY!" even Minion, making a loop in the water, and the warden called a guard to take the box with normal clothes and pajamas for Eiyuu.

They dug inside the box, and they took out a pair of jeans with a leather belt, a white polo shirt, a black sweater opened in the front, and a dark blue jacket made of wool. He kept the white shoes that he already had.

They finally found a classic pajama, made of flannel, dark blue, with the jacket that was buttoned in the front.

Gordon put the pj in a sack, with his toothbrush, and slippers.

The blue alien was in another room, changing, and when they went in the office again, all of them made a surprised sound.

"I'm so awful looking?" he asked, misunderstanding the exclamation.

Roxanne giggled. "No, Blue, you are actually nice with those clothes. Why you came to school with the prison's uniform? Just curious…" she asked, her "little journalist" side emerging.

The warden answered that, "Because he asked me so, right, Blue?"

The small blue alien nodded, and declared, "Yes, I was aware that maybe I would have fouled the clothes at _shool_, doing various activities, and since I know that these ones are donated by the citizen of Metro City, and that they are…precious, or for some important occasions, I wanted to put on the prison's suit, so to not risk fouling them. And you saw that I can put on only some types of clothes, due to my different physique."

Roxanne nodded. "It makes sense…and that's a good thing from you. Ok, are you ready? Dad, you brought my pajama? Oh, by the way…what was mom's reaction about this?" she asked, curiously.

Andrew chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, I brought them. And she was all 'Oh my gosh! She became Wayne Scott's friend! That's great! And they would do a pajama party at his house! WOW!'"

Roxanne laughed openly, gaining a puzzling stare from the three aliens.

"I'll explain that later, ok? Let's go, I'm ready," she explained, smiling giddily.

Then they went again toward Andrew's car, and he took them at the Scott's Mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the Scott's Mansion, and Eiyuu recognized the place, remembering when Wayne and he arrived on Earth.

Andrew rung the bell at the gate, somebody asked who it was, and after he answered, it opened, and he drove toward the main entrance.

There was a butler waiting for them at the entrance.

"Master Wayne, come in, your parents want to know your new friends. Mister Ritchi, you may come in too," he said, formally, to Andrew.

The man nodded, and said, "Thank you."

They then entered in the Mansion, and Roxanne, Eiyuu and Meen-yawn awwed in marvel, seeing the inside.

Lord and Lady Scott arrived shortly.

"My little golden kid and his friends! Oh, I'm so happy!" Lily Scott said, squeeing like a teenager.

"Lily, my dear, control yourself! I'm happy too, Wayne is such a lonely kid, it's a good thing that he finally found some friends," he said, in a more calmer manner. He seemed happy, but his glance was cold, void of emotions, like he didn't cared about that, and he was only a show, only an act.

Lily talked again, to Eiyuu, "And you must be Blue. My little Wayne talked so much about you, and your inventions…I hoped that you two would get along, at some points…I'm REALLY happy that you cleared yourself about those little incidents," she said, really happily.

Eiyuu tried to not snicker at the "golden kid", and "little Wayne", and answered, "Thank you, Lady Scott. I'm happy too, to have such _marveloos_ friends, and I'm honored to be here, in this house. It's really magnificent!" he said, looking around, and smiling.

She smiled openly, and nodded. "You're such an educated kid, and you may call me Lily, all of you," she said, to Roxanne and Meen-yawn too: she knew that he was an intelligent fish, and he understood what she was saying.

"Thank you, Miss Lily," the ichthyoid said, politely.

"Thank you, Lily. And Blue's right, this place IS magnificent!" Roxanne said, in awe.

Then Andrew spoke: "It is, my dear Roxanne. Ok, so I can leave them here…I would come tomorrow to pick them up to go to school, ok?" he asked at Lord Scott.

Aidan answered, "They would be safe here, don't worry. And there's no need, my butler here, Alfred, will accompany them tomorrow morning, if it's ok with you," he said, smiling, but the smile remained only on his lips, not travelling in his eyes.

The paramedic nodded, and answered, "Ok, I'll tell this to the warden too, if it's ok with you, Lord Scott."

The noble man nodded, and said, "That's ok, and tell Gordon that I say hello to him, and that maybe we need to talk someday," he finished smiling, like before.

Andrew nodded, and declared, "I will do that. Ok, Roxanne, Blue, Minion, have fun, ok? See you tomorrow evening, ok?" he said, smiling, and Alfred accompanied him at the car, and he drove off the building, hoping that all would be alright, and thinking about telling Gordon that he noticed the coldness of Aidan Scott.

The two kids, and fish nodded, and Wayne said, "Let's go, guys, I want to show you my Toy's Room," he declared, grinning happily.

Lily smiled, and said, "Good idea, have fun. We would send Alfred when the dinner would be ready, ok?"

They all nodded, and the superpowered kid floated toward that room, followed by the others.

He then opened the door, and they all entered, gasping at the view: it was a huge room, with all sort of toys all over the place; there were plushes, some of them so big that you could use them as beds, snuggling over their belly; there was mechanical toys, and Eiyuu was amazed, and he smiled giddily, but most of all, he was attracted by a Commodore 64, hooked to a big TV screen.

"Wow! You have a Commodore 64! What games you have, Wayne?" he asked, going near that technological apparatus.

Wayne smiled genuinely, finally happy to show this room to some real friends, then said what kind of games he had.

"I see that you have some games that can be played in two, what about playing…Paperboy? Or some game of your choice…we are at your home, after all," the blue kid said smiling.

Wayne smiled in return, and said, "Paperboy for me it's alright, maybe after that we can play other games. In the meanwhile, I would start the game…the loading time is almost infinite. And we can talk about our…mission…ok?" he said, while booting up the computer and then the game.

Eiyuu nodded, and said, "Ok, first of all, I would like to know if there are some security cameras here in this Mansion, and also alarms."

Wayne nodded. "Yes, mainly in the "hot" rooms, namely the room where we have to go, and other rooms with valuable items," he said, taking out of a drawer a map of the house, and showing them the location of the cameras, and the alarms.

"Here there is the "Recording Room", where all the cameras are hooked to many VCR systems, and where is even the switch for the alarms. Strangely in this room there isn't a camera, and I have an idea how to use this to our advantage," the superpowered boy said with a grin.

"Go on, tell us your idea, Wayne," Roxanne said.

"Ok, here's my idea: this night we would wake up at midnight: my parents usually sleep really deeply, because they take some sleeping pills, and the servants are in another floor of the Mansion. Using my superspeed I would go to the "Recording Room", and turn out the panel of all the cameras, microphones and alarms. I know that my parents wouldn't get suspicious because it's an old system, and sometimes it shut it off by itself. Then, after that, we can go in the room where the teacher's contract is kept. What do you think?" he finished, hoping that they would like his plan.

Eiyuu blinked, and smiled. "Wow…not bad! Roxanne, what do you think?"

The short-haired girl smiled and nodded too. "It's a good idea! Ok, let's do that! I was also thinking: your parents keep the old recorded VHS?"

Wayne looked at her puzzled. "Yes, why do you ask? They keep them in the "Recording Room", divided by date.

"Perfect! I suppose that they made the teacher sign the contract in the room where they keep it, right?"

Wayne nodded, and Roxanne continued, "Very well, here's my plan: we need to take the tape of the day our teacher signed the contract, as another proof. You remember what was the day, Wayne? So you can take the tape when you go in the "Recording Room"."

The muscled kid nodded. "Yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Ah, and Blue, since you have the duffle bag, we would put all the things inside that, so you could give them to the warden, tomorrow evening, ok?"

Eiyuu nodded, and added, "Better yet, I can dehydrate them with my dehydration gun: I took it for good measure," he said, taking out the invention from the bag with his pajama.

Wayne beamed, and said, "That's a good idea. Ok, now…let's play, ok?" he said, going toward the Commodore 64, and they played at various games, even single-player ones, like Ultima III, and then they talked a little, snuggling those big plushes.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Roxanne, could you tell us why your mother reacted like that at the news that you were going to do a pajama party here?" Wayne asked, curiously, floating in air, while the other two were lying respectively on a real-life sized lion and tiger.

Roxanne giggled, and said, "Well, my mother is one of those women that like to…guide…my life, but you certainly noticed that I don't like to be guided. And she was the reason that I went in that school, because of you. She is one of those people who like to go in the high society, and so she thought that you were a…good catch…" she explained, and she told then what happened the other day, when Roxanne was really pissed off about his behavior.

"I'm sorry to have misjudged you, Wayne, I didn't thought that your behavior was also your parents' fault…but now the important thing is that Blue is happy, I'm happy, and even you are happy, right, Wayne? And we are friends, and that's a REALLY good thing, right?" she said, smiling.

The two aliens nodded, especially Eiyuu. "Yes, I…really never thought that one day I would end in your house to play with you as friend, Wayne…but now I'm really, really happy! And I must thank your mother, Roxanne…if it's a good thing…to insist to make you attend our _shool_!" he said, smiling giddily.

Meen-yawn was beyond happy to see him like that, and Roxanne smiled too, infected by his joy.

"Maybe it's better wait a little…she's…afraid of…unusual things, but someday I want you three to met her, ok?" she said, at the three aliens.

They both nodded, and they continued playing, talking and even reading some of the books that Wayne had in his library: some of them surprised the two kids, since they were legal books, and they asked why he had those complicated books.

"Alfred took them for me, on my request, and he read them for me, explaining to me what they meant in simple words. After seeing some of my parents' encounters with…bad guys, and their encounter with the teacher, I decided to learn a little about our legal system, and so I bought those books…to understand their behavior…I really feel bad for my selfish behavior, but today I will remedy to that!" he finished, resolutely, thinking about their mission, and thinking about another thing that he wanted to take, apart the teacher's contract.

The two kids told him that it was a good decision, and that they were ready too, and then after a while, Alfred came to tell them that dinner was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

The trio arrived in the Dining Room, Roxanne, Eiyuu and Meen-yawn gasping for the grandiosity of that place: the pavement was covered in marble, and at the wall were hanging some beautiful still-life paintings, mostly about fruits or edible things.

The table was one of those long, wooden tables, probably dating back to the Victorian era, with a fine white tablecloth made of linen.

Aidan was sitting at the head of the table, while Lily was at his right. Wayne sat at the left of his father, and Alfred gestured Roxanne to sit near Lily, and Eiyuu near Wayne.

"Hum…can I place Meen-yawn over the table, please?" the blue kid asked politely at the owners.

Lily smiled, and nodded. "Of course, little one. Minion, do you want some fish flakes or do you eat what we are eating?" she asked at the ichthyoid in the crystal sphere.

"Thank you, Miss Lily for asking me. I'm fine with what you eat, thanks," he answered, bowing his whole body.

"I will feed him some of my meal…hum…Lily…" Eiyuu said, blushing.

The noblewoman nodded, smiling, and gestured Alfred to start distributing the dinner: there were chicken thighs, mashed potatoes, French fries and spinach as side dishes.

Eiyuu took a little of all, since in prison they didn't give him some quality meal, and he slipped some of them into the crystal ball, through an almost invisible hatch in the upper part of the sphere.

Wayne also ate a lot of things, even if he needed a meal like an average human, since his body was able to produce energy by itself.

Roxanne ate a chicken thigh, and some French fries, giggling seeing the two kids eating like there was no tomorrow.

Even Lily giggled at the show, and Aidan cleared his throat.

"Boys, a little of composure…we aren't animals…no offense," he finished, looking at Meen-yawn, smiling, but like the other times, his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"None taken, Mister Scott. I'm indeed an animal, but very different from Terrestrial ones," he said, smiling.

The two little alien ate their meal in a more educated manner, and when Eiyuu finished, he sighed, and said, "Thanks for the meal. It was delicious. And by the way, this is a very beautiful room. If I'm correct, this table comes from the Victorian era, right? And I bet that those paintings are also really old…sorry for my curiosity," he finished, shyly, thinking that he was a little intrusive.

Aidan nodded, and said, "You're right. I'm impressed that you know about those things at such a young age, but Wayne talked about your inventions, so I should not be so surprised. You have really an amazing intellect for your age," he finished, looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

Wayne noticed that, and he stored the information for later.

Eiyuu was also suspicious about that eye stare, since he saw it MANY times when he was in prison, when one of his "uncles" told him about some of their ingenious plans, when they were outside prison.

"Thank you, Sir. By the way, speaking of which, Wayne showed me his Commodore 64, and I forgot to tell him that I invented some of the components when I was younger," the blue alien said proudly.

For the first time, Aidan made a genuine surprised expression. "You invented some of the components? Really?"

"Yes, when I was three years old, I created some transistors, and when I was four some chips and other technological things like those," Eiyuu said, smiling proudly.

Aidan had that expression again, and Wayne was more and more worried, while Eiyuu was starting to think about some escape plans, if things went ugly that same night.

"That's impressive! I think that you would have a future in the technological department, Blue!" the man said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sir, and I hope so…I like so much to create new things!" the little genius said truthfully, smiling happily.

After that, they continued to eat, and Alfred served meringue cake as dessert, and Eiyuu took two portions, and then the three kids and fish went to sleep in Wayne's bedroom: he had a very big and awesome bunk bed, with four bed instead of the usual two, custom made: it was all white, with stars painted all over, and to descend it had a slide for every bed, instead of the usual ladder. It had, obviously, a ladder to climb up, but Wayne requested that slide if some of his eventual friends came over to sleep. Wayne slept in the upper part, flying over.

In the room there were a big TV and a small table with a custom-made small sofa and armchairs too, a library and a door that leaded toward his personal bathroom.

"Wow! Awesome bed!" Eiyuu said, climbing up nimbly, even holding Meen-yawn under one of his arms.

He bounced on the very soft and thick mattress, enjoying it, since in prison his cot wasn't even remotely so comfy.

Both Roxanne and Wayne blinked at his agility. "Wow…how did you do that?" Wayne asked.

The little blue alien blinked, and asked, "How did I do…what?"

"Climbing up the ladder like that…with Minion under one of your arms…you seemed a…monkey…eheheh…no offense…" Wayne said, sheepishly at the end.

"Oh…that…mmmh…well, I think – but it's only a theory – that my race is really nimble…but I must check that out…" he said, thoughtful, thinking about his pod/encyclopedia.

Wayne and Roxanne nodded. "It make sense…ok, now, let's go clean our teeth, and go to bed…I have an alarm clock, I would set out to midnight, so we can do our plans, ok?" Wayne said, in a plotting manner.

Eiyuu and Roxanne nodded, and they went to his personal bathroom; the two guests gasped again, seeing it: it was covered in white marble, and there was a HUGE bathtub, and even a shower, but one of those where you can sit down on a sort of bench all around the border, and with frosted glass' panels all around. The washbasin was also white, with copper faucets, always reminding them the Victorian era.

"Wow! I bet the tub is a Jacuzzi, right?" Eiyuu said, having read about architecture and whatnot in the prison's library.

Wayne beamed, and nodded. "You're right, and the water massage is really awesome!" he said, going to wash his teeth, followed by the other two.

Then they put on their pajamas and nightgowns, and they went to bed, Wayne setting the alarm at midnight, and they tried to sleep, but their excitement prevented them to do so.

"Oh, Wayne, I almost forgot to tell you…your father had a…strange expression when I was talking about my inventions at dinner. I noticed that you were watching him attentively too…you know what that means?" Eiyuu asked, suppressing a yawn: now he was somewhat tired.

"Yes, I know what that mean, and I'm a fool! Sorry…my father gets that expression when he's thinking something…illegal. I forgot to mention to you to not talk about remunerative things…I'm sorry…" Wayne said, sadly.

"Hey, don't worry…the warden is my legal guardian, and I'm sure that he has some agreement with the Government, so your father can't touch me…or so I hope…" the blue kid said, not sure if he was safe with that.

"I hope so…my father gave at the Government a lot of money to keep me safe, and I don't know if he corrupted some other Government's member to have his way…but if we succeed in our plan, all of this would come to an end," he said, in a resolute manner, yawning too.

They were both tired, and they went to sleep, until the alarm clock rung, waking them with a start.

"Oh my gosh! It's morning?" Wayne said, blinking, and yawning, then stretching.

"No, Wayne, we need to act our plans. You're ready?" Eiyuu said, after some while, since his brain needed more time to "boot up" compared to a human one.

"Oh, yeah…mmmh…ok, I'm ready…" he said, floating down, and waking up completely, because his body was quicker to wake up than an average human.

Roxanne was still stretching her arms. "Mmmh…I need a couple of minutes to wake up properly…but you may go, Wayne…we'll wait here, ok?"

Wayne nodded, and in a snap of fingers was gone and returned, with a VHS tape in his hands.

Aliens and girl blinked, and Roxanne was fully awake for the surprise.

"What the…? You've done it already?" Eiyuu asked, not believing his eyes.

Wayne laughed, and shrugged. "Superspeed, remember? Here it is the VHS," he said, handing that to him.

Since Wayne had a video recorder hooked to the TV, they checked the VHS, seeing that it was the right one.

The blue alien smiled, and took out the gun, dehydrating the thing, and placing it in the duffle bag.

"There, now it's safe," he said, smiling.

Both Roxanne and Wayne were impressed by his invention. Then they walked toward the room where the contract was kept, and thanks to Eiyuu ability to open doors even when they were locked, they entered into the room, Roxanne and Meen-yawn staying outside to see if somebody was coming.

"Ok, here's the drawer," Wayne said, pointing at a modern cabinet near an old glass cabinet.

First they tried to see if the drawer was opened, and they found that it wasn't, but Eiyuu unlocked it, with a key that the superpowered kid gave him, and Wayne took out the envelope with the contract, and even another envelope, which was thick and old.

Seeing the puzzled expression Eiyuu had, Wayne said, "I'll explain later, let's go."

The blue alien nodded, and they returned to Wayne's bedroom, checking out the teacher's contract, just in case: it was full of rules and threats, and they all frowned.

Some of them were terrible, and linked with other illegal activity of the nobles, like telling her that if she didn't do what they ordered to her, they would send at her house some of their "friends", or that they would fire her, and make sure that she wouldn't find another place to work.

"What's the other envelope, Wayne?" Roxanne asked, curious to know why he picked up that too.

The blue alien, in the meanwhile, had dehydrated the contract, and they were sitting onto the mini-sofa in the room, with the huge envelope on the small table, with a glass top.

The superpowered kid opened the envelope, and took out one of the files inside it.

The dates were recent, and he opened a random page: when they all read what was written, they all gasped.

Eiyuu recognized some of the names, since they were all criminal's names, some of them were in "his" prison, and some other were still outside, and he didn't believed at his eyes, but it was the truth.

"As you can see, in these files there are their…bad deeds…all of them. I saw them putting this envelope in that drawer long time ago, and I remembered it. I think that this is what the Police want," Wayne said, seriously.

"Wayne…you are a real hero now, really! I'm really impressed! Now I'll dehydrate this too, so tomorrow we can give that at the warden," the small genius said, smiling at his new – and unexpected – friend.

The superpowered alien smiled proudly, and said, "Thanks, Blue! That's really important for me! Ok, now it's better that we go to bed, I'm pretty tired right now, and I look for tomorrow!" he said, yawning loudly, and floating toward his bed.

The blue alien dehydrated the huge envelope, and put the cube into his duffle bag, together with the other two, in a little plastic bag, to avoid surprises, and then he went to bed too, followed by Roxanne.

They went to sleep almost instantly, and the next morning Alfred went to wake them up, to make breakfast.

They ate a breakfast fit for a King: pancake with various jams and maple syrup, fruits juices, latte, hot chocolate, cookies, and other delectable things, then they washed their teeth, and dressed themselves, and Alfred drove them at school.


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived at school all together, there was some buzzing besides their classmate, especially for the fact that Eiyuu had normal clothes, for once.

"Class, be quiet! Let them tell us what happened, ok?" the teacher said, with her eyes sparkling, seeing that display: she was really proud of them, especially of Wayne.

"I would talk, ok?" Roxanne said, and Wayne and Eiyuu nodded, in agreement.

Then she started to tell them what happened, obviously omitting their plan to help the teacher and the local authorities, and they all were a little envious, because they never had the occasion to go into that Mansion.

Emma obviously knew best, and when there was the recess, they went in a secluded corner of the school ground, to talk.

When they ended their tale, she was both excited and scared.

"Wow…you were awesome! But also mad! What would have happened if they had found out you all?" she said, scared.

Wayne smiled, and said, "I would have protected them, obviously. Even if I'm only a six – almost seven – years old kid, I have my powers, and I'm stronger than a strong human, I have even the gift of invulnerability, so they couldn't have touch me!" he finished, making a very heroic pose, this time for a good reason.

"Wow…you have changed your attitude so fast! I like this! And all thanks to Roxanne…I wonder what would have happened if you had not come here," Emma said, pondering all the possibilities.

Roxanne thought for a while, then spoke, "Maybe…mmmh…Wayne would have continued to harass Blue…and Blue…mmmh…in that case, what would you have done?" she asked, seeing that Eiyuu had started to think about it too.

"Mmmh…well, if my projects were going all bad like the _popped-corn_ maker, and Wayne continued to treat me like a menace for the class…maybe I would have thought that my destiny was to be a bad boy, and I would continue to do so, becoming a criminal, for the fact that I live in prison…ahahah…nah, that's just ridiculous! Well, anyway, it worked out for the best…" he finished, smiling to the entire group, especially at Roxanne.

"Your destiny? What's that story?" Roxanne asked, sensing that it was important.

And so Eiyuu said to them his story, how he arrived on Earth in that pod, and the last word of his father, and he knew that his race believed in Destiny, or so he thought.

"You know…I have to check my space pod, since it's an encyclopedia too, maybe there is some other information…by the way, Wayne, do you still have your pod? Maybe we can check that out too, maybe it contains some information about YOUR race!" the blue alien said, smiling.

Wayne thought about it, and nodded. "I still have that…I may recover it, and we can see if there is some encyclopedia too…good idea!" he said, smiling.

The day passed normally, and they chatted about other things, and some of the other kids approached them, to talk or only for curiosity, to listen what they were saying, they did some school's activity, and at the end of the day, Andrew came to take Eiyuu and Roxanne, to take them to the warden.

"Wayne, do you want to come too?" Roxanne asked at the superpowered kid.

He nodded, and phoned at home to tell at his parents that he was invited to eat a pizza out, with Andrew and the others. They believed the lie, and so he went toward the prison with the others.

The blue alien took out the dehydrated VHS, contract and files, hydrating them again.

The warden read the files, turning really pale while he read. Then they checked the VHS, and they all were shocked to hear the threats that the Scotts said at the poor teacher, and after that, Gordon read the contract, which corroborates the video.

"Wow…your mother is a great actor! I never thought that she could be so…evil…" Eiyuu said, after recovering from the shock: the other night they didn't watched that part.

Wayne nodded. "Yes, she's a better actor than my father, as you noticed…"

The warden looked puzzled at them, and all of them, even Andrew, explained what happened at the Mansion.

Wayne told Gordon about the face his father made when Eiyuu talked about his inventions. "He's up to make something awful…I think that it's better call the Police as quickly as possible, to arrest them…I know that sound cruel, but after reading that file…ugh…I want to be a hero, even if that means that my parents would go in prison," he said, proudly, wanting to protect his new friends, and for the decision he made.

Gordon was again impressed by Wayne's change of heart: he wasn't the spoiled brat that he knew before, he was a real hero. "That's really noble from you, I'm happy to hear that. Ok, since there's no time to lose, I would call the Police, and even my contacts in the Government," he said, taking the phone, and dialing the Police's number, and explaining them all.

Then he called his contact in the high spheres, and he said that he was going to come quickly.

In the meanwhile, they ordered pizza, and ate in Gordon's office. Then the Police's Chief came, and the Government's agent: he was a tall and broad-shouldered black man, he wore black glasses, and he was bald, with a serious expression, and he wore a classic black suit, a white shirt, and a dark necktie.

"Here I am, Gordon, nice to meet you again. The boy grew up so quickly!" he said, looking at Eiyuu.

The warden smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Cobra, the last time you saw him he was still an infant. Blue, you recognize Mister Cobra Bubbles?" he asked, knowing his prodigious memory.

The blue boy nodded. "Yes, I remember him…even if at that time I didn't knew how to speak, but I understood very well. Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Mister Cobra!" he said, stretching his arm, to shake his hand.

Cobra made a crooked smile, and shook the small blue hand. "Nice to talk to you. He's such a polite boy. Ok, now, show me those papers, please, Gordon," he said, seriously.

The mustached man handed him the teacher's contract, and the files, and the black man began to read them thoroughly, together with the Police's Chief, and the latter gasped from time to time, reading many policeman's names, and even some Government's names.

Cobra didn't flinch even reading those names, and he used a special apparatus to scan the pages, and "extract" the names of his colleagues, thinking of reading it better late, then he said, "I knew about my former colleague at CIA, now my colleague at the special division where I am now. Before coming here, I put a phone control on the Scott's house, when you talked about that," he said to Gordon, taking the briefcase, and opening it.

Eiyuu's eyes sparkled, seeing what was inside it: a spying radio kit. Cobra tuned the technological apparatus, and they heard the record, Aidan was talking at the phone with them, "Yes, I think that he's good material for you…I can ask Wayne to make him come here again, and you may use that collar on him…yes, the one with electricity…and make him do many technological apparatus for you. He's defenseless, not like that stupid brat that is our son. Ok, when he comes at home I would tell him, prepare the devices. Ok…and I'll take care of Gordon Hudson…yes, I can forge some evidences, so he wouldn't put a spoke in the wheel…ok, see you later," he finished the conversation.

Cobra raised an eyebrow, and said, "The record is more than that, it recorded all the phone call, I think we have plenty material to arrest them right away," he said, seriously.

All of them were shocked, especially Wayne and Eiyuu, and Roxanne was caressing their backs, to comfort them, and even herself.

"Oh my gosh! My father is really EVIL! I knew that he had his hands in many dirty jobs, but this…! Mister Cobra, I hope that you are going to arrest them right now, and I'm even ready to testify at the trial! They are BAD people, and they deserve to rot in prison!" he said, breathing heavily.

The black man nodded. "Yes, and I'm going to arrest those colleague of mine too, and yes, I'm afraid that all of you will need to participate at the trial, even if it's a mere formality. Ok, now I'll call my colleagues that are already prepared at the Scott's gates. John, you've already called your men?" he finished , talking with the Police's Chief.

He nodded, and communicated them to act now through a radio, and Cobra did the same.

Then they waited, the three kids and fish with a knot in their stomach, and after a while, Cobra's colleagues called, "Agent Cobra, we arrested them, with the help of the special agent Alfred. We arrested our former colleagues too: they were at the house, with some illegal apparatuses: the control collars. Now we'll bring all of them to our special containments chambers, if you give us your ok, over," he said, waiting for an answer.

Cobra said, "I hear you clear and loud, and I'm ok with your idea, over and out!" he said, ending the communication, then watching the kids, and the others.

"Ok, you are safe now. Mmmh…there's a problem for you, Wayne, where are you going to sleep this night? The house is closed for inspection, and so you cannot enter in it…"

Gordon stepped forward. "I can give him room, in my house, I don't think that my wife would have something in contrary, if it's ok for you, Cobra," he added, knowing all the protocols in such situations.

The black man thought for a moment, then shook his head, and said, "It's better for him and you all stay here, I have to check this contract, and these files thoroughly, I've found the names of my corrupted colleagues thanks to the special scanner, but it's better read it thoroughly . Here you are safe. Mister Ritchi, it's better that your daughter stay here as well, it's too dangerous to take her home, I'll explain why tomorrow morning, ok? You can stay here, and it's better call your wife as well, and yours, Gordon. My colleagues can be dangerous…" he finished seriously.

They all nodded, and they called their wives. Gordon's wife, Amanda, wasn't so surprised, because of her husband's work, while Lisa was firstly mad, then she wanted to know what happened, but in the end she said that she was going to come at the prison, only to discover what was going on.

After half an hour they both arrived at the prison, and Cobra, Gordon, Andrew and even the kids explained to them what happened.

Amanda was fond of that blue kid, and she knew him because she went at the prison, from time to time, to tell some stories at Eiyuu, and also she really wanted to adopt that kid, bringing him home, but she knew that it was way too dangerous.

She came toward him, and she hugged Eiyuu and even Wayne, hearing about his change of heart, and about what he did: she was really proud of both of them.

Lisa was firstly shocked, then REALLY angry. "Roxie! Were you out of your mind?! You did a REALLY dangerous thing! And Andrew…you knew it all along! Why you didn't tell me?" she said, staying near Roxanne, and hugging her, her behavior at odds with her words.

"Mom, please, we are safe now, and dad didn't tell you because…I think that you would have called the Police, or something, and think about what would have happened?" Roxanne said, calmly, even if she was still shaking for the shock.

Lisa took a huge breath, and thought about that, then, at length, she sighed. "Ok, you're right, but please, don't do this again, or I would have a heart attack!" she said, laughing briefly.

Roxanne nodded, but she thought that, with those two, she would be in other situations like that one, for sure, in the future. "Ok, mom…I would try," she said, mischievously, sticking her tongue out.

Lisa rolled her eyes, knowing too well her daughter. "At least, tell me, ok?" she asked, winking.

Roxanne nodded, and hugged her mom, and Andrew did the same.

"Ok, tomorrow I would go to school to talk with the teacher as well, and you would talk to the media…even if I'm sure that tomorrow morning we will read something about this on the newspapers, or see it on TV, or hear it on the radio."

"Now I'll stay here to read through all this stuff, my men and John's man are already working in the Scott's Mansion, to find some other proof of their illegal activities. Ah…Wayne, there's something that we need to know? You know, booby traps, or other things…we have searched for this document for YEARS, and we never found it, how is that?" Cobra asked at the alien kid.

Wayne nodded, and said, "Yes, every drawer with contracts, or documents have a failsafe: a false bottom, If the drawer isn't opened in a certain manner, the bottom "snap", and the contract "disappear". By the way, Alfred was one of your special agents? Now I understand why he procured me those books, and he was happy to teach me about laws…but why he didn't told me so?" he asked, curious to know.

Cobra smirked, and answered, "He knew about your parents, and he wanted you to learn about laws, to help him when you would be older, to arrest your adoptive parents. He never told you, because he thought that you were too young, but he was wrong: you are already a hero, even if you have so many things to learn, but there's time...ok, Gordon, I think it's better take them to bed, I suppose that they are quite tired, and tomorrow they would have quite an intense day," he finished, sitting down on one of the chairs, and starting to read the teacher's contract.

Gordon nodded, and gestured to the group to follow him. He exited from his office, and entered into another room, where some fold-out beds were placed. With the help of Andrew, Lisa and Amanda unfolded them, while Eiyuu and Roxanne changed themselves into their night attire.

"Hem…I don't have a pajama…" Wayne said, sheepishly. Amanda smiled, and took out from a purse a kid's pajama.

"Gordon asked me to take this…I hope it fits you…" she said, giving it to him: it was a white and yellow striped pajama, made of flannel, and the little superpowered alien put that on, seeing that it fitted.

"Thank you, Mister Hudson…guys, better go to bed…I feel very tired, in spite of everything…" he said, yawning, and placing himself on one of the beds.

The other nodded, and they placed themselves in two beds near him, Eiyuu clutching Meen-yawn sphere like a plush, and at the moment when they leaned their heads on the pillows, they fell asleep.

The grown up exited the room silently, Gordon going in his office, to help Cobra and John reading all those files.

"Andrew, Lisa, Amanda, it's better for you to stay with the kids…I don't want them to have bad dreams…they are really young, after all. Especially Blue, he often had bad dreams about his voyage here on Earth…" the mustached man said at the trio.

They nodded, and they went in that room, lying themselves in other three beds, over the covers, because they were too agitated to sleep.

The three kids were strangely sleeping peacefully, in spite of what happened the previous day, and in that day.

Little did they know that they had received the visit of a very special spirit: Sandman, one of the Guardians.

He sensed the distress of the tree, and he also knew them very well, and so he went there personally, spreading his golden sand over the two aliens and human girl.

They were starting to have bad dreams, and he didn't wanted Pitch to appear, so he came there, to making them having good dreams.

When the three adult came into the room, he was still there, but they cannot see him, because they stopped believing.

He was smiling, seeing the sand over their heads forming a nice scene: the four of them – yes, even Meen-yawn – playing happily in a meadow.

He stayed there for a while, to check them out, and then he went away, to bring good dreams to other kids in the world.

In the meanwhile, Gordon, John and Cobra watched through the papers, and the prison's warden sighed, and Cobra asked, "What's wrong, my friend? Something bothers you?"

He nodded, and said, "The Scotts will be put in prison, for sure, and Wayne would certainly end in an orphanage…it's not right…I really want to do something about that…" he said, hoping that Cobra might have some idea.

After a short time the black man answered, "I have an idea, you can adopt him, together with Blue. You are already his legal guardian, and I may ask at the judge to say that they will be your and Amanda's adopted sons, both of them. I will talk with the Government's people, to leave Blue alone, and Wayne can protect him, when they would go to school. What do you think?" he said, smiling slightly.

The warden thought about it, and nodded. "Yes, this is a good idea, thanks!" he said, then resumed the checking work, more relieved than before.

The four slept really well through all the night, and then morning came, and Gordon came to wake them all up: another intense day was beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

Cobra, Gordon and John had read all the files and contract, highlighting the names of Police's officers, CIA agents, and even Cobra's colleagues.

The three kids and fish came out sleepily from the room, but happy, since they had that good dream thanks to Sandy.

"Warden, where we can eat breakfast? I don't think is a good idea eating it in the refectory…" Eiyuu said, stifling a yawn, and rubbing his huge green eyes.

The mustached man nodded, and thought something, then Andrew spoke: "If I recall correctly near the prison there is a Starbucks, right? I can go and take some breakfast for us all, what do you think, Gordon?"

The warden nodded, and he took out a piece of paper, to write down the orders, and giving it to Andrew. "Thanks, we will refund the money when you would come back, ok?"

Roxanne's father nodded, and went out of the prison, to go in the coffee shop, and Cobra went with him, just in case, and to help him take all the bags with coffee and other things.

In the meanwhile, the three special kids talked about the nice night they passed.

"I thought I would had a nightmare, but it became a nice dream…it's strange, don't you think? I mean, after all what happened…" Eiyuu said at the others.

"I started to have a bad dream, but it turned out a good dream…" Roxanne said, in wonder, and thinking.

"Me too! I had this nightmare, where I was powerless against my father, which was kidnapping you, Blue, but then I dreamt about all of us playing in a meadow…it was a very nice dream," he said, smiling.

The other three made a surprised expression, and they said I unison "Me too! How's that possible?" then they all laughed.

Eiyuu described the dream, since he was famous for his memory, and at the end they were all surprised, since the dream was the same for everyone.

"This is really odd…there isn't a scientific explanation…or…mmmh…maybe…" Eiyuu said, thinking about one episode that happened to him and Meen-yawn.

"What, Blue? What do you think?" Roxanne asked, her "little reporter" side emerging.

"Well, it's one of my alien ability, I think…I have to check the encyclopedia…there was one day that one of my "uncles" told me a really shocking thing, and I had a bad dream, but Meen-yawn came to me, in the dream, taking me in a nice dream, and when we woke up, I told him about that, and he told me that he had the same dream. I think that's some empathic link that my race could have with other persons, or creature, but…I think that it forms when I'm near one person – or creature – from a long time, and I and Meen-yawn are near each other from my birth, and I had this "link" when I was four, so I don't think that it's the case…this is so puzzling…" he said, reflecting on that in various angles.

"Wow…an empathic link? Maybe we can have that too, if we continue to be friends!" Roxanne said, smiling giddily: she liked mysterious things like those, thanks to her father's stories.

Wayne smiled too, and nodded, and he thought about what could be.

Then Roxanne had an epiphany, and she said, "I have a theory, but maybe you'll think I'm crazy: maybe this night we received the visit of Sandman!" she said, smiling happily, thinking about the Man of Dreams.

The three aliens blinked, and watched her with a skeptical glance.

"Sandman? Really? He's only…a fantasy…right?" Eiyuu said, having read some fairy-tale's books in the prison library, and from Amanda too.

Roxanne shook her head, and continued, "No, I think that they are real: the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Santa…and other legendary spirits…I don't have a proof, but I can feel that they are real, and I think that's one of the proof…Blue, try to explain scientifically how all of us had the same dream," she said, smirking, and crossing her arms.

He thought for a moment, and at length he sighed, resigned, "Ok…thinking of it, I cannot find a logical explanation for that, but I want to make some research…I'm sure that there IS a scientific logic behind that!" he said, seriously, making the others giggle.

Then Andrew came with the coffees, cocoa, doughnuts, buns, and other sweet things to eat.

They ate and drunk in the "bedroom", seated on the beds, and then the kids dressed themselves, and all of them went toward the school, to make sure that the three kids and fish were safe.

Roxanne's father had brought a newspaper, and like Cobra had predicted, in the first page there was the news of the arrest of the Scotts, together with some Government's agents: there were ten pages about it, most of it about the supposed "dirty jobs" of the noble family.

They turned on the radio, and even there, the only thing that you could hear in all the stations was that news.

"Wow…Mister Cobra was right…I wonder what the teacher would say…" Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow.

Then they came to school, and Cobra went to talk with the teacher: she was shaking like a leaf in the storm, and the other kids in the school wanted to know what happened, from their classmates.

Wayne asked at Cobra if he could tell that to the class, and he gave him the permission, but he told him to not give out too much information, and the superpowered kid agree with that, then explained briefly, and carefully, making them promise to not tell that to anyone.

They all agreed, and they all were impressed and scared by those news, thinking to ask at their parents if they were involved in some ugly mess with the Scotts, since it seemed that the "Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Kids" was their propriety.

Cobra knew that he had to ask at the parents of all the schoolboy and schoolgirls, if they had contracts like the teacher's one, to gather other evidences of their bad deeds.

When he finished talking at the teacher, he came toward the kids, and said, "Can you ask at your parents to come here now? It's important. You have heard what happened, right?" he asked, knowing that those kids were special.

They all nodded, and they called their parents with the phone that was at the school.

Roxanne, Eiyuu and Wayne went to talk to the teacher, who was still shocked, but somewhat relieved.

"Teacher Mary? Are you alright?" Eiyuu asked, a little worried about her.

She almost had a heart attack, because she was lost in her reverie. "Oh my gosh! Blue! Don't do that! Sorry…I'm a little…shaken, but I must admit that I feel…liberated. That Mister Cobra…told me that was an idea of yours, right? I want to ask you something: are you CRAZY?" she said, brusquely, then recomposing herself.

The three of them were a little shocked by her reaction, but they knew that it was normal.

"Well, in hindsight, yes, we may say that we were crazy, but…I was there to protect them, and I wanted to help you out. I…knew about the menaces that they told you, and I wanted to redeem myself, for what I did to Blue, and I wanted to do something truly heroic!" Wayne said, proudly, smiling at his new friends and teacher.

She was really impressed, and at length, she shook her head, and declared, "Well, thanks, kids. Mister Cobra told me that I have to testify against the Scotts, and you too…I'm sorry for you…especially for you, Wayne…it will be difficult to testify against your own parents," she said, sadly.

The kid shook his head, and said, "Thanks for your concern, but to tell you the truth, I'm happy to do that, they deserve it. They only spoiled me, I had to learn from myself how to control my powers, and I feel ashamed to not have told the Police about those things earlier. But now I can make amend, and also, I'm grateful toward Roxanne, if it wasn't for her, all of this wouldn't have happened," he said, smiling at the girl.

Roxanne smiled back, and they hugged each others, while the teacher awwed at the display.

Little by little, the parents of the little pupils came, and Cobra talked to them.

It turned out that all of them had to sign menacing contracts, but all the originals were in the Scott's Mansion, but the black man was sure that his men or John's men had found them.

He told them to go to the Police's station to testify, and denounce the Scotts, and he called John to tell him that.

The Police's Chief had already contacted a judge that he knew, and he was ready to do the formal trial.

In the meanwhile, Cobra ordered the arrest of his ex colleagues, and John did the same with the corrupted policemen, and even some high-society people, who were into the local authorities.

After three days there was the trial, and all the witnesses were ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, in this chapter there would be a trial. Since I'm not from America, and I didn't find so many info about that, I hope that there aren't so many errors in this chapter, about the trial. Enjoy! **

* * *

At the trial there were a lot of people: mostly curious about the fall of the most powerful family in Metro City, other curious to see the three kids that brought them down, and some of them curious about one particular blue kid.

The trio and fish were, together with Cobra and Gordon, in the front seat, and in the other one there were only the Scotts and their lawyer, ready to battle them.

The noble couple was in a horrible state: Aidan Scott was the better of the two: he hid the shadow under his eyes with heavy makeup, but he was emaciated, his usual proud pose reduced to a slouching in his chair, and he was gritting his teeth.

Lily Scott was even worse: she wore a nice dress, but it hanged in odd angles from her body, because in those days she never ate anything, for fear that it contained some truth serum or something, knowing too well the methods of their guards – namely CIA's special division – and Aidan too didn't ate anything.

Her hairs were a nest, and she had a really crazy glance, muttering nonsense.

Wayne was shocked to see them like that, and he looked especially at his mother, shaking his head.

The woman noticed his staring, and she turned her head toward him, to watch him, making him gasp for the horror he saw: she tried to put on makeup, but she failed, and she seemed more a clown, but not a funny one.

"Wayne! How could you do this to us? We are your parents, after all!" she said, crazily, with her eyes fixed madly at her adopted son.

Wayne saw that she wasn't dangerous, and he answered calmly, "I'm not your son, you only adopted me, and I'm proud of what I did, Miss Scott," he finished, with a serious glance that was above his real age.

She was about to scream, when the judge entered the room, and was announced, "Here comes Judge Warner!"

He went on his place, and slammed the gavel, saying, "Silence in the Court!" then he waited for the silence, and said, "Very well, we are here to judge Lord and Lady Scott, for corruption of high public offices and Government's agents, menacing innocent people, contact with high-ranked criminals, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…the list is too long to say it in this venue. Now I would call the testimonies, first, Mary Ferguson, the teacher of the "Lil' Gifted School of Lil' Gifted Kids", you may come at the desk," he said, and the teacher went to testify, answering all the questions of the two lawyers.

The Scotts tried to watch her with reproach, but she steeled herself, and went on with her explanation.

Then the judge called the three kids, and fish all together, since it was a request from Cobra Bubbles.

The people in the room stared especially at Eiyuu, making him nervous, and when Wayne noticed that, he floated up in the air, to watch them from a high place, and said, "Stop staring at my friend, ok?"

A buzz came from the courtroom, for his display, and the judge had to knock the gravel again, saying, "Order in the Court! ORDER!" and when they stopped, he said at the three kids and fish, "You may continue."

They told what happened, beginning from the school facts, and then telling them how they took the proofs, and there was again a buzz in the room, because even Meen-yawn spoke, and the judge had to bring order again, then, after them, Gordon Hudson, Cobra Bubbles and John Anderson testified for the authorities, and then the parents of the school's pupils at the end.

"After hearing all the testimonials, and saw all the evidences, I judge Lord and Lady Scott guilty for all their crimes, and I condemn them to fifty life sentences, to serve at the Prison for Criminally Gifted."

Then he took out an official paper, and read it out loud, "Also, I say that from now on, Blue Hudson, Minion and Wayne Scott – now Hudson – are legally adopted by Gordon Hudson and his wife, Amanda Farrington-Hudson. They are now legal citizen of the United State of America, and so they have the same right as everyone, if it pleases them," he finished, smiling at Blue, knowing his backstory.

They both beamed, and nodded, looking at their new dad, who was smiling proudly.

"This please us!" they said in unison, and then they hugged Gordon, and finally Roxanne.

For another time, a murmur passed among the people in the courtroom, and the judge had to silence them again.

"I'm finished, Court is dismissed!" he said, while the Scotts were escorted out of the room by two Cobra's colleagues, and while Aidan was a mask of pure hate, Lily was crying her heart out, thinking what she had lost, and thinking how stupid she was, agreeing with his husband to do all those criminal deeds.

Howard Warner came toward the other ones, to congratulate. "You have done a good job, at this young age, and I have the impression that you would do other feats like this one, in the future!" he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Judge Warner! Please, don't say that! I'm worried for my little girl, here!" Lisa Ritchi said, hugging Roxanne.

"Mo-om! You embarrass me!" the little girl said, rolling her eyes, which made them all laugh.

"Eheheh…sorry, but for what I know she's a really clever kid, right?" he asked at Roxanne.

She smiled, and nodded, "Yes, Your Honor, I have a really high IQ, and thanks goodness!" she said, referring at the fact that she was able to come at that school, and so it was one of the reasons that helped the law's system to capture those dangerous criminals.

Wayne and Eiyuu were beaming, watching their new dad, and mom, which arrived shortly, because she was in the audience.

"Thanks for following my suggestion, judge Warner, I always like to see happy kids," Cobra said, making a half smile.

Suddenly he was hugged by the two little aliens. "Thank you, Mister Cobra!" they said in unison, smiling happily.

He smiled and patted their heads. "It's nothing, I knew that Gordon and Miss Farrington wanted to adopt you, Blue, and I thought about you, Wayne: you had already all the right papers, not forged, thanks goodness, but I knew that you would end in an orphanage, if something like that wasn't made, and so I contacted the judge. I see that you are both happy," he said, smiling.

"That was thoughtful of you, Mister Cobra, and I'm more than happy to be the warden's son, and Blue, now we are brothers! That's fantastic! I always wanted a brother!" he said, hugging the blue kid.

He stiffed a little, but he was now used to that contact, so he returned the hug, then he detached himself, and talked with Cobra, "I want to ask something: there's no danger about your "special division" kidnapping me? Or some scientists?" he asked, worried.

The black man crouched down, and talked to both of them. "Wayne, you can promise me to protect your brother? And I have this for you," he said, handing a paper sheet at Eiyuu.

Wayne nodded, and said, "I was thinking the same thing, and I would be very happy to protect him, what's that?" he asked, at the end, looking at the paper.

Eiyuu beamed, and said, "It's a permission to carry with me my dehydration gun, and use in case of danger! That's awesome! I bet that I'm the most young US's citizen bearing such permission, right?" he said, smiling giddily.

Cobra nodded, and said, "You're right, but use it wisely, ok? Now I need to go check those two, we built a special cell for them, inside the prison…to separate them from the other inmates, especially from your "uncles", since they know what they wanted to do with you, Blue," he finished, smirking.

The blue boy gaped at him, and then snickered. "Yeah, better keep them separate, or my "uncles" would treat them…not so nicely. Ok, if you can, tell me what happens, ok? And…maybe we'll see each other again," he finished, smiling, and stretching his arm, to shake Cobra's hand.

The black man nodded, and shook hands, and then he left the room.

"Ok, boys – and fish – let's go home, I have to tell you something," Gordon said, smiling at his two adopted sons.

They nodded, and they mounted on his car, in the back seat, and the warden drove toward his home, smiling the whole time, for the happy turn of events.


End file.
